Pushing the envelope
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: A collaboration between Morgan72uk and Elflordsmistress. The Director is running an op behind Gibbs' back. Again.
1. Author's note

So - Elflordsmistress said we should write something together and I agreed because well - I'd like to try a collaboration and it turns out I have a very warped sense of humour.

And, er - somehow this is what we came up with.

At some point - probably around ch 2 - you may want to kill both of us and that feeling might not go away anytime soon.

I could say more - but I don't want to give away the 'surprise'.

So all I will say is ... please remember that a sense of humour is imperative for one to enjoy this story. And that is exactly what it is ... a story!

Morgan


	2. A phone conversation

"Have you told him yet?"

The voice on the other end of the phone held both amusement and slight trepidation.

"Not yet," Director Shepard twisted the phone cord in her hand and turned her chair slightly so she could look out of the large windows behind her desk. She was grateful not to be accused of cowardice, because she had been guilty of avoiding this for as long as possible and now she had run out of time. "They're finishing a case, I'll brief them when they've tied it up."

"I will be there in a couple of hours,"

"They'll know by then. We can't move to phase two without backup – and there is a deadline."

"Who do you think he'll be more annoyed with?"

"Me" Shepard said ruefully, "running an operation behind his back – again."

"I'm not sure he'll be pleased to see me either, especially when he finds out I came to you."

"So, it's even then – he's going to kill both of us?"

"When he stops yelling and having private conferences."

"How long until you get here again?"

"Looking for some backup Director?"

"Seems like I'm going to need it."

Because telling him wasn't meant to be the difficult part.


	3. Briefing the team

"There a reason we're doing this here?" Gibbs asked as they trooped into the silent darkness of MTAC.

"Yes, Jethro. A very good reason" Jen replied as she reached for his cup.

"Must be bad if you're after my coffee" he said, surprising her with another one from behind his back. On a different day such a thing might have prompted a comment about how well he anticipated her needs. But she merely gave him a tight smile and accepted it without looking him in the eye. Which in itself alerted Gibbs that he wasn't going to much like what was coming next.

As the team settled themselves into the front row without a word, she cut to the chase before she lost her nerve.

"Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman" she said, as she started a slide show on the large screen. "As you all know, a JAG prosecutor."

"Neat freak extraordinaire" Tony muttered under his breath with a small chuckle. "She has a thing for you though, Boss."

Jen observed Gibbs for a moment. Saw the look on his face that meant he was remembering something pleasant; and although on another occasion she might have taken great pleasure in bursting his bubble, today was not one of those days.

"Lieutenant Commander Coleman was found dead in her home four weeks ago."

The atmosphere in the room changed instantly as everyone sat up a little straighter.

"Why are we only hearing about this now?" Gibbs asked, a little frost creeping into his voice.

"We're not" said Jen, moving the slide show along to pictures of the crime scene.

"Has the cause of death been determined?" asked Ziva as she looked at the body.

"Overdose."

"She killed herself?" McGee asked.

"ME ruled it a suicide. There is reason to believe it was sta-"

"Ducky perform the autopsy?" Gibbs cut in, starting to cop onto the fact that there were secrets here.

"No" Jen said slowly. "So far the only person involved at our end has been me."

"Care to tell us what you know, _Director_?" Gibbs asked, with an edge to his voice that told Jen she was already treading on thin ice.

"I was approached a few days after the murder" she began warily, as she brought photos to the screen that showed the deceased entering and exiting various residences. "It turns out she belonged to a ... group ... operating in the DC area."

"What kind of group?" asked McGee.

"A women's group."

"A women's group?" Gibbs asked, not following.

"You mean a women's _women's_ group?" asked Di Nozzo, his attention snagged.

"Yes, Di Nozzo. _That_ kind of group."

"Was she investigating them?" Ziva asked.

"She was a member" Jen replied, her eyes on Gibbs.

"Is the group connected in any way to her murder?" asked McGee

"That is what I have been trying to find out. So far I have found nothing that suggests that she was investigating them. Or that they were in any way involved."

"And how, exactly, have you been trying to find out?" asked Gibbs, not liking where this was going at all.

Jen brought more photos up onto the screen. This time of herself entering the same homes. Recent photos. Some dating back less than two days.

"It's a club for high profile women."

"You were approached about becoming a member?" Di Nozzo asked, his mind already in overdrive. And wished he hadn't as soon as he saw the look on Gibbs' face.

"No" said Jen slowly. "I used my contacts to get in once Commander Coleman's death freed up membership."

"Why?" asked Gibbs, his voice scarily neutral.

"Because I was approached by a friend of Commander Coleman – someone who isn't convinced that the cause of death was suicide. It was impossible for the friend to gain admittance."

"Another agency?" Gibbs asked, drawing his own conclusions.

"You might say that."

"So you've been running an undercover operation within this organisation" Ziva said. More of a statement then a question.

"Posing as a ..." McGee couldn't quite bring himself to say the words.

"As a closet lesbian, McGee? Yes" Jen said without missing a beat. And then carried on before anyone had a chance to comment. "McGee, I am putting you on notice. Cancel whatever plans you have for this weekend. As of this evening you are on protection detail. Ziva, you will be going too."

The agents nodded.

"Going somewhere, Jen?" Gibbs asked sarkily.

"Di Nozzo. You will co-ordinate surveillance. With Agent Gibbs" she said, finally looking at him. "And yes, Jethro. I am. A weekend party."

She brought one last photo up on the screen.

"At the home of Anna Elliot."

"The .. the Deputy Director of State?" stuttered McGee.

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said that these are high profile women. _Very_ high profile. It's why I chose to handle this one myself."

"What's the occasion?" Gibbs asked.

"I am" the Director replied.

"Initiation" surmised Di Nozzo with a low whistle.

"Something like that" Jen conceded, with the first smile she'd allowed herself since calling them together. "Although lets hope they're not into hazing, because that could get ugly."

Di Nozzo shuddered, and the grin on his face faded fast.

"We are expected at her weekend residence on Long Island Sound tonight at 6pm."

"We?" asked Gibbs, looking from Jen to Ziva, and back again to Jen; his assumptions made.

Jen took a deep breath.

"Not Ziva. She isn't high profile enough for this. Or the right age. My _partner_ and I."

"You have a partner?" asked Di Nozzo, his curiosity majorly piqued now.

"For the purposes of this investigation, yes I do. We need things to be credible" she replied. Dreading what was coming next.

"And who exactly _is_ this partner?" Gibbs asked, as he stood from his seat.

"That would be me."

Nobody was quite prepared to see Hollis Mann rise from a seat at the back.

"Hello Jethro" she said.


	4. In the office

"Oh to be listening at that door," Di Nozzo said, glancing over his shoulder to look towards the Director's office as he followed Ziva and McGee back to their desks. "Did you see Gibbs' face? This is like the ex's all over again. Only this time one of them is dead."

"You think Commander Coleman was involved with Gibbs?" Ziva asked. "So perhaps she was investigating the group after all?"

"Or Tony's wrong about her interest," McGee pointed out, with just the hint of a smile. "It's been known to happen."

"Actually probie, it hasn't." He looked back up towards the room Gibbs, the Director and Col Mann had disappeared into – where he suspected there was a lot of shouting going on.

"I thought the Colonel was out of the picture?" Ziva shrugged, before pointing out.

"She's been in touch with the Director."

"That's got to sting. There's no way this ends well."

"At least you'll be here," McGee said. His expression making it clear that he wasn't overjoyed at the prospect of this mission.

"With Gibbs in a terrible mood." Tony was in no doubt who was getting the better deal. "While you and Ziva have to play nicely with all those high profile lesbians. At least you'll be safe probie," mischief gleamed in his eyes as he looked over at Ziva, "but you may want to be careful Officer David, you never know what kind of offer you might get."

"And what makes you think I would turn down such an offer?" Ziva responded, her eyebrow raised in challenge, though the reaction of her two male colleagues was entirely predictable.

"Something you want to tell us Ziva?" Tony drawled.

"Nothing," she responded – knowing it drove him crazy when she was enigmatic. "The Director will expect us to be prepared."

"If Gibbs doesn't kill her." This time it was Ziva who looked up towards the office.

"He won't kill her," she said.

--------------------------------------------------------

Slamming the office door behind him didn't help.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, focussing his attention on the woman who had retreated behind her desk – though they both knew the cloak of her authority would offer little protection against his anger.

"I wondered that myself," she replied coolly, refusing to be daunted and flicking a glance towards her fellow conspirator who was standing on the other side of the desk – looking as though she wished she was somewhere else. "When Colonel Mann contacted me it became apparent that Commander Coleman's superiors had decided to cover up her death – ruling it as an 'accidental' overdose."

"Because she belonged to this group," he concluded.

"Well, the Deputy Secretary of State packs a punch – as we all know. But I'm sure JAG were equally keen to prevent there being too much scrutiny. They certainly wouldn't have wanted us to look too closely."

"So, you decided to _investigate_ yourself?" The heavy irony in his voice made it clear

what he thought of _that_ idea.

"Colonel Mann asked for my assistance. Given the – sensitivity surrounding the groups membership, I decided a formal investigation would be too risky. Gaining access myself seemed a more oblique approach."

"Is that another word for secretive and sneaky?"

Something he didn't quite catch flashed in her eyes but she merely said, in the same infuriatingly calm tone.

"More or less."

"Have you even thought this through Director? The risk…?"

"Of course I've thought about it, and I'm not going to pretend that being outed as a lesbian wouldn't impact my career."

"Especially since you're not," he retorted.

"But, as it's a secret society exposing me would also risk their reputations – which I think they'd be keen to avoid. Believe me they go to great lengths to protect the identity of their membership – and the exact nature of their group. I was vetted, thoroughly, before being allowed to fill the vacant slot."

"How did you…?"

She killed his question with a single look and on reflection he decided he really didn't want to know how she'd convinced them of her, eligibility.

"You knew Commander Coleman?" He asked, turning his attention to Hollis.

"We met during an investigation 10 years ago and became friends. I'm listed as her next of kin. It's how I found out about her death."

"And you were suspicious?" he asked gently, careful with her now he realised the two women had been friends.

"Faith would never take an accidental overdose – she was far too, careful and she wasn't suicidal. It just didn't make any sense – and then their was a cover-up and I found out she'd been a member of this group."

"How well did you know her?"

"Obviously not well enough," she met his eyes for a moment and then looked away.

"You didn't suspect?"

"That she might be a lesbian? No Jethro, I didn't suspect that. We've spent a lot of time over the years discussing our mutual propensity for getting involved with men who aren't emotional available." The softness of her tone cushioned the blow, though he was very aware how closely Jen was following their exchange. "She could have been investigating them – it would certainly explain why she was killed."

"You're sure the death was staged?"

"The ME's report is in here." Jen handed over the file and at his questioning look added, "I called in some favours to get hold of it quietly."

He flicked through the papers and, grudgingly, concluded that she'd unearthed a lot of information that could easily be described as suspicious. Not for the first time he concluded that he'd taught her well. She'd gone to a lot of effort and he wondered how much she was investigating a crime and how much she was seeking some information she could use to her advantage at some point – ever a political operator.

"Jethro .."

He looked over at Hollis but before she could continue there was a knock on the door and Cynthia appeared in the doorway for long enough to say,

"Director, you're needed in MTAC." Jen nodded and looked back only briefly as she left the room. He couldn't tell from her expression what she thought about leaving the two of them together - and he was almost convinced he didn't care.

The silence stretched for a long moment. The awkwardness of their break-up compounded now by the case that she'd brought them – only of course she hadn't brought it to them.

"Why didn't you come to me Hol?"

"I thought about it," she confessed, "but this situation seemed to need subtlety, political skills and a woman." He gave her a pointed look, which only made her smile – a little. "Jethro, you couldn't have infiltrated that group. I'm still not sure how Jenny did it, but it's the only way to find out what happened to Faith." He raised his eyebrow at hearing her use Jen's name. "I think it might be a give away if I referred to her as Director Shepard when I'm supposed to be her lover."

She had a point but that didn't mean he was happy about this situation.

"Hollis," he began – not quite sure what he wanted to say to her, and very aware that their relationship had ended more with a whimper than a bang. But she beat him to it.

"What's going on Jethro?"

"I was planning to ask you that."

She glanced over towards the desk.

"I mean between you and the Director?"

"Don't you mean _Jenny_?"

"You're being evasive."

He met her gaze and they both knew he wasn't going to answer her question.

"Something's changed," she pushed - reminding him that she was very good at interrogation.

"Well, she's still running missions without talking to me." Hollis looked at him for a moment longer, making him wonder what she saw. She probably thought she was letting him off the hook when she said instead, "I didn't realise you'd met Faith?"

It was a leading question – one he had no intention of answering. "Our paths crossed." He said briefly, and was almost relieved when Jen returned.

"Agent Gibbs – your team needs to be ready to leave at 15:00 hours," she told him in a tone that dared him to argue.

"I still think this is a mistake."

"Your objection is noted." He considered arguing, but the look in her eyes told him he'd be wasting his breath. "Is there anything else?"

He stared at her but she didn't blink, knew she wouldn't back down on this one. He glanced over at Hollis who looked just as determined. Just for once he wished his taste ran to women who weren't quite so stubborn. "We'll be ready."

"That was fun," Hollis breathed as he left them.

"I notice only I got _the look_," Jen remarked, beckoning Hollis to follow her so they could watch the bull-pen. They got there in time to see Gibbs slap the back of Tony's head for some transgression or other.

"Did you know he knew Faith?" Hollis said as they watched.

"I knew they'd met," Jen replied levelly. "It didn't occur to me to wonder how well they might have known each other."

"Do you think they ..."

As both their gazes fixed on the man in question he looked up, his expression thunderous.

"Definitely." Jen responded.


	5. En route

"You're nervous" Jen observed as they sat at the back of her town car, en route to Long Island.

"I've never really done this before" Hollis admitted, wringing her hands. Her anxiety a beacon.

Jen felt a smile coming on and suppressed it; choosing instead to test the waters and gauge just how green her partner was. She placed a hand on the other woman's knee and wasn't surprised when she practically jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I'm just not used to ... you know ..."

"You don't have to do this. I can go on my own."

"I want to do this. I _need_ to do this. For Faith" Hollis replied. And Jen knew earnestness when she heard it.

"You haven't done much undercover work, have you?" she asked, careful to not to make it sound like a criticism.

"Not really."

"Lets go over the backstory again" Jen said. "Give me your hand."

Hollis shifted a little closer, sure that Jen could feel her insecurity, and slipped her hand into hers.

"If we're going to do this we have to do it right" Jen said reassuringly. "Think of it as ... role play."

Hollis nodded, and webbed her hand – allowing Jen's fingers to slip inbetween hers and tighten.

"So ... we met when an investigation between NCIS and Army CID merged" the Director began.

Hollis nodded.

"You know .. the fact that you were seeing Jethro is a perfect cover for us" Jen added, and Hollis almost did a double take.

"I always wondered whether you knew" the Colonel said.

"I knew" Jen said diplomatically, tracing circles with her thumb on Hollis' skin. Watching her carefully for skittishness. Assessing how hard this was going to be pull off. "It will work well for us."

"Do you think he knows that?"

"He'd have to be a fool not to. And Jethro is no fool."

"Was it me that made a move on you? Or you that made a move on me?" Hollis surprised her by asking.

For a moment Jen was stunned by the question, and Hollis carried on before she chickened out.

"I mean it's common knowledge that you and Jethro were more than partners once. Maybe it would make more sense for you to have made the move? In case anyone asks?"

There was a glint of something in Jen's eyes that she couldn't quite decipher. But it was gone in an instant.

"The disgruntled ex-lover-turned-gay seducing Jethro's current lover under his very nose?" she asked. "Bitchy. But do-able. I am sure it will appeal to these women. Although you did continue to see him for a while so that what was going on between us wouldn't be obvious, _of course_."

"Of course."

It wasn't quite what Hollis had been expecting when she'd tried to fish for information about the two of them, but she went along with it - not wanting to give

herself away. Although she was almost sure that Jen had seen right through her anyway.

"Jethro's going to love this one" she said with a little shudder.

"We can't afford to worry about Jethro now" Jen replied. Not quite as confident as she sounded. "We have bigger things to worry about. Like how to get you comfortable about me touching you. And vice-versa. Because you can't just be passive, Hol."

She placed a hand tentatively on Hollis' knee again, and noted that there was less flinching this time.

"Do you think you'll be okay with this?" she asked "Because we are going into a situation where everyone will be doing it. And from what I've seen of this group they come on to each other a lot."

Hollis looked so awkward that she almost took pity on her.

"Look .." Jen said, tightening her grip on her a little. "It's okay to be nervous. We'll find a way to make it work to our advantage. It's basically the first time we're letting anybody see our relationship. I'm sure they'll expect us to be a little unsure around them. The only thing you have to focus on is not flinching when I touch you. Because although this is a fairly new relationship, it _is_ a relationship. And we should still be in the honeymoon phase. Technically we should be having a hard time keeping our hands off each other."

Hollis' eyes widened suddenly, as something dawned on her.

"Will we have to ... share a bed?"

"Afraid so" said Jen, trying her damndest not to smile.


	6. The party

Hollis Mann sipped her wine – starting to feel just slightly more relaxed as she realised the weekend, the undercover operation, wasn't going to be as much of an ordeal as she'd first feared. Or perhaps she was just better at role-play than she'd thought.

It helped that she was only slightly pretending to be a different person. There were no names or identities for her to remember, the cover story was similar enough to the truth to not worry her too much, which left her free to concentrate on being convincing in the role of Jenny's lover.

She looked across the room, where the woman in question was holding court, and admitted to herself that even this wasn't as terrifying as she'd thought. The touching was getting easier and though she hadn't yet initiated any of it yet, she was pretty sure she didn't look like a terrified rabbit; which would be bad.

She was a tough and an intelligent woman – used to rising to any challenge and this was no different. She might never be able to sink into the role the way Shepard apparently could, but she was determined to acquit herself well, to investigate the crime, to discover the truth about what happened to Faith.

She wasn't in this alone; Ziva and McGee were within reach, a couple of cleverly located cameras relaying information back to Jethro and DiNozzo in MTAC, and her partner in this endeavour was a woman she was rapidly realising she had seriously underestimated.

The collaborations with Gibbs and his team had convinced her how good they were and though she'd known Shepard had been his partner she'd never really thought about what that meant. Or perhaps it had been easier for her to see the Director of NCIS as a shrewd political operator – rather than a damn good agent. Certainly she hadn't realised how good Shepard was. Until they'd walked into this weekend party and it had become clear that she was the centre of. It had taken her about an hour to charm the group and it had only been that long because they'd gone up to their room to change.

The room was hanging on her every word, the Deputy Secretary of State had scarcely left her side all evening, and the women who weren't talking to her were looking at her – a lot. But then the dress she was wearing was guaranteed to grab the attention. Hollis might spend a lot of time in army fatigues – but she could recognise a dress that wasn't off the peg when she saw one. It was perfectly judged for the evening - the colour was amazing, the cut impeccable and the low back tantalising. On anyone else it was just a dress. On Jenny Shepard it was an invitation to seduction.

"She is beautiful," a soft voice said at her shoulder. Hollis looked over at the woman who'd appeared at her side; her attention also fixed on Jen.

"Yes, she is."

"She said you met working on a case?"

"I'm in Army CID, for a short while longer."

"I imagine that must be awkward,"

"Yes." The two women smiled at each other. "I'm Hollis by the way."

"Carla."

She was too good an investigator to let this opportunity slip; certain that Jen was also trying to get some information – in her own way. Fortunately her new friend seemed inclined to talk. "I haven't seen Anna so impressed by anyone for a long time."

"That's good – isn't it? I don't know much about politics, that's more Jen's department."

"It's a good thing, in this group and in general."

"You're a member?"

"A founder member – with Anna."

She was surprised for some reason – maybe because she found it hard to believe that this slightly mousy woman was someone who set things up.

"I understand that membership is limited – only a dozen at any one time?"

"More manageable that way – events like this are open to partners but the smaller the group, the more we can look after each other and keep things discrete." Hollis nodded, considering her next move carefully.

"Jen said the slot was vacant because of a death – that must have been very difficult, for all of you."

"It was a terrible accident. Anna was very upset – she and Faith were, close." It took a lot for Hollis not to react to that, she'd been busy convincing herself that Faith had been in the middle of an investigation – she wasn't sure she was ready to think about anything else. Carla was looking across the room again, focussing on Jen who was talking to Anna and a few others. "We were a little taken back when she applied for the vacant slot – but she was very ... persuasive. I imagine she usually gets what she wants."

The part she was playing demanded one answer; because Carla was clearly probing about their relationship and Hollis saw no reason to disappoint her.

"She does," she replied – knowing what was coming next.

"Including you?"

She took a sip of wine and raised an eyebrow in what she hoped was an enigmatic way – answering the question without speaking the words. Her gaze drifted to Jen again and she thought about her answer in a different context, thought about the woman behind the part she was playing. She wasn't at all sure it was true that the Director of NCIS always got what she wanted.

As if she was aware of the direction of her thoughts Jen looked up, her gaze meeting Hollis' for a moment. A quick smile crossed her lips and she excused herself from the conversation and crossed the room; her eyes never breaking their hold.

"I'm sorry," she breathed as soon as she got close, "I've been neglecting you."

Hollis knew what was coming - she could see the look in Jen's eyes, appreciated the warning. She leaned back into the embrace, willing herself to relax – to let the other woman's touch put her at ease.

"You're forgiven," she said quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

DiNozzo sucked in a breath of reluctant admiration, conceding that the two women he was watching on the screen in MTAC looked good together – and better still they looked convincing.

When he'd first seen the Colonel he was sure she was going to blow the operation, because she just looked too uncomfortable. But he had to give her credit – she'd relaxed, stopped looking awkward and had just gone with it. It probably helped that her partner looked as though she'd been doing this every day of her adult life, her interest in women completely believable – which was astonishing given that on any other day he would have been happy to swear that she was entirely heterosexual.

He watched hypnotised as Shepard conducted a conversation, while at the same time playing with a strand of long, blonde hair, her fingers occasionally brushing against the bare skin of the other woman's neck. She made it look as though the caress was completely unconscious – but he knew it was calculated. Just as he knew that if anyone thought about it too much they would realise just how little the two women had touched. But the touching was so intimate and natural that he had a feeling they were going to get away with it.

He risked a glance at the boss and then wished he hadn't. Gibbs' face was like stone and looking back to the screen DiNozzo realised that through Ziva's artfully placed camera they now had an excellent view of long fingertips stroking up and down Shepard's bare back.

He sucked in another breath, and wasn't surprised when Gibbs said,

"I'll be in Abby's lab," before moving rapidly out of MTAC.

Left alone with only a couple of the technicians DiNozzo smiled widely, relishing the opportunity he was being presented with.

"Please tell me someone is getting a tape of this?"


	7. Profiler's nightmare

"Awwww McGee, I'm sorry" Abby said sweetly, as she continued to profile the women at the party.

"I just ... I can't believe it that's all. She won the Dashiell Hammett Award last year, the Costa Award the year before that, the Edgar Allan Poe award a couple of years ago. "

"Well it says here that she publishes with Virago Press and Spinster's Ink Books under the pseudonym Breka Alcar. Guess it must be her alterego."

"Who's alterego?" asked Gibbs as he walked into the lab.

"Oh hey Gibbs" Abby said as he walked into her lab. "That woman that Colonel Mann and Director Shepard are talking to? Carla Baker? She's McGee's idol. Or ... was. He's a little upset at the moment. Apparently she also writes these really _really_ steamy novels about a lesbian therapist who takes advantage of her clients' vulnerability under hypnosis, and ... "

"What else we got, Abs?" Gibbs interrupted. Not particularly in the mood for trivia.

"Ziva's transmitting photos as we speak" she said with a flourish. And then stared at the screen as she got a match.

"Oh boy ..." said McGee sucked in a breath at the other end of the connection.

"Who is it?" asked Ziva.

"SecNav's wife" replied Abby, a bit of uncertainty creeping into her voice.

Gibbs rubbed a hand across his face. Things had just become infinitely more complicated.

They continued to run checks on all the women present and found that they were indeed dealing with high profile women. Twelve members and their partners. Women who held high positions in government, or who were married to men who did; one of the female executives at _ZNN_; a particularly well-appointed woman at the _World Bank_; one of the editors at _The Washington Post_; the Dean of an Ivy League law school; a judge; one of the thirteen Fortune 500 CEOs. The mind boggled.

He wasn't really surprised that Jen had managed to worm her way into the vacant slot, but not for the first time that day Gibbs wondered how Faith Coleman had gained access to the group. She'd had a good job, but was nowhere as valuable as any of the twelve members. Something was, as Abby would no doubt say, hinky. And the more he thought about it, the more unsettled he became.

"What time's your rendez-vous with the Director?" he asked McGee.

"Ten minutes, boss."

"Keep me posted" he said.

"Anyone else think the bossman is not happy about this?" asked Abby once he was out of earshot.

Ziva and McGee stared back at her from the surveillance van. Neither one of them saying a word because, really, there was nothing to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sensation of fingertips moving gently across her back was surprisingly relaxing – even if given the choice the hands touching her wouldn't belong to a female, almost retired Army Captain, who had once been Jethro's lover. But – she was a practical woman and she'd take what she could get. Especially since the probie undercover agent she'd brought with her had turned out to be a lot less reserved than she'd expected. Which under the circumstances could only be a good thing.

She knew that everyone was watching them – Anna had outright asked her if she'd deliberately stolen Gibbs' lover from him. There was no way she could deny it – but she hoped she'd made it sound less calculating than that. As though she would have wanted Hollis even if she hadn't been involved with Jethro – not because of it.

But there was something in the atmosphere here that made her uneasy, some undercurrent that made her wish they'd decided on another course to find out who had killed Faith Coleman.

She knew she was taking a risk – though when Gibbs had challenged her about it she'd made sure she sounded confident that she'd minimise the damage. Right now she was mostly hoping that this didn't end with her having to arrest her boss' wife. She wasn't sure she'd be able to work a political angle on that one.

She glanced at her watch, realising it was time for her check in. She leaned in close, whispering the words into Hollis' ear.

"I have to go talk to McGee for a few minutes, don't go away." Then trailing her fingers across the other woman's cheek as she moved away from her side – every inch the adoring lover.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"McGee?"

He was standing in the shadows, just outside the front of the house. He looked up at the sound of her voice, though she noticed that he avoided making eye contact and as she got closer, he looked back down to the ground. She sighed, she really didn't have time for him to be uncomfortable with this – it had already taken a lot of time and energy to make sure Hollis was in character.

He handed her a pen and told her, "the pen needs to get into your room," adding, "we couldn't get a listening device in there earlier – Gibbs is insisting."

"I'll just bet he is." She palmed the pen, recognising that the best thing to do would be to make a short detour back to their room to drop it off now – rather than carrying it around for the rest of the evening. "Has Abby found anything?"

"We've identified everyone present – she's going to look at the forensics you managed to get access to next."

"Tell her to make it fast."

She shivered, too well trained to set aside her instincts, remembering that this feeling of always being watched and of never being able to relax was why she'd given up undercover work. But that was a weakness she was keeping to herself.

When she returned to the main room a few minutes later it was to find Hollis at the centre of a small knot of obviously admiring women. Jen took a moment to watch – trying to decide on what type of lover she should be – amused and confident or jealous and possessive. If it were a man she was about to walk up to, she wouldn't hesitate to stake her claim. But this was Hollis. So it would have to be amused and confident. Only slightly ironic when she remembered how she'd felt when she realised just how careful Gibbs was being with the Colonel; how considerate of her feelings.

She pushed the thoughts away – knowing she needed to not let as much as a glimmer of those darker emotions show through as she let her footsteps carry her back towards her partner.

She snagged a glass of champagne en route and as she rejoined the circle she took a sip from it, before handing the glass to Hollis, making sure their hands touched.

"I think it might be time for bed soon," she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva watched McGee slink back into the van, his face red.

"You are uncomfortable, yes?"

"She looks so ... so ..."

"Natural?"

"Yes" he said. "I never really thought of Director Shepard and Colonel Mann in that way."

"And what way is that, McGee? They are professionals. Women in a man's world. Both of them.

"Abby's right. Gibbs isn't happy about this, is he?"

"Gibbs is a professional too."

"That doesn't mean he has to like it."

Ziva moved a little closer to him.

"Undercover work often takes you outside your comfort zone, McGee. Sometimes the job is unpleasant, sometimes it's exciting. There are different people inside all of us. We just need to know which parts to pull up and use. You do things you thought you were never capable of doing. You learn to push away the self-doubt. And as you learn to tap into your resources you become a better agent. Give yourself time."

McGee looked at her intently.

"Have you ever done it?"

"Do you really want the answer to that question?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

She stood up and squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes. But not with the Director."


	8. Pillow talk

They were still throwing ideas around a little while later, slowly relaxing after the tension of the evening, when a soft tap at the door made them both suddenly alert.

"Are we expecting any visitors?" Jen asked, getting slowly to her feet and padding to the door. She cast half a mind towards her gun – which was in her case and then decided that perhaps answering the door with a weapon might not give quite the right impression. And it wouldn't have afforded much protection against this visitor anyway.

"I thought I'd make sure everything was all right," their hostess purred as she leant against the door frame; eyes eating Jen up in a way that if she'd been a man would have earned a sharp remark and possibly a knee to the groin.

"Come in and have a night cap" Jen offered, pushing the door open and letting her in.

She glanced over her shoulder and found Hollis stretching out on the bed, hair tousled, a button of her dress undone and obviously amused by something. Jen wasn't quite sure when she'd decided to get so into the spirit of things – but she wasn't going to complain and since Anna had decided to pour herself a drink she slid onto the bed next to her partner, letting the Deputy Secretary of State take the chair.

"You're quite comfortable?" she asked.

"You have a beautiful home," Hollis said, watching the way Anna's eyes followed Jen's every movement – knowing she couldn't possibly be as unaware of the attention as she seemed.

"I'm glad you like it. Tomorrow will be mostly informal. You're very welcome to enjoy the grounds, use the pool if you like. Jenny – there will be a meeting tomorrow before dinner, to confirm your membership. I don't foresee any problems."

"That's good to know."

"Well," she said as she finished her drink, "I'll let you get to bed."

Her smile told them exactly what she thought they were going to be doing.

"She's interested in you," Hollis observed as Jen pushed the door shut. "Should I be jealous?"

"Well, I suppose that negates the theory she was upset by Faith's death," Jen responded pouring herself some more bourbon and dropping onto the bed beside Hollis. "I doubt that little visit was as benign as it seemed."

"She's working out how involved we are – so she can make a move?"

"Probably."

"You don't seem very concerned."

Jen turned her head to meet Hollis' gaze; and Hollis looked right back - not even bothering to hide her curiosity.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?"

The challenge was obvious and Hollis considered carefully – knowing she would likely only get one shot at this. She was absolutely not going to ask if Jen was a lesbian. Her radar might have been off when it came to Faith but it wasn't that far off.

"This has happened to you before?"

"Has a woman has made a pass at me before – yes? More than once actually."

Hollis pushed herself up onto her elbow.

"When you were undercover?"

"It happened then, yes."

"What happened?"

"It was a long time ago."

"When you and Jethro were partners?"

The fractional pause gave her the answer before Jen did.

"Were you the bait?"

"You could say that. We needed information from her, knew she liked women, thought we might be able to get some photographs of her in a compromising position."

"And?"

"We got the photographs. Got tape actually." She looked up at Hollis, refusing to be embarrassed or ashamed. "The only way was to let her seduce me – so that's what I did."

"And Jethro…?"

"Was watching – yes."

Hollis lay back on the pillows, trying to imagine herself in that position, still curious in spite of herself.

"How did he react?"

She knew she'd surprised the other woman by her question, knew she might not like the answer from the expression that crossed Jen's face.

_**She looked across the river as she walked along the Albert Embankment; and the only thing she would allow herself to think about was that since a light shone above the clock face, Parliament must still be in session. She'd always been able to draw a modicum of comfort from the stateliness of Big Ben. But that had been before tonight. Before she'd done what needed doing to get the job done. And come home to Jethro.**_

_**He'd been shaking with rage.**_

"_**Allowing her to touch you like that wasn't part of the deal" he'd growled. **_Beside himself with anger. Trembling with arousal and emotions he didn't know how to handle.

_**"Aren't you the one who's always saying it's a viable interrogation technique?" she'd shot back. Baiting him when she should have been standing down.**_

_**"God, Jen. Not like that" he'd said as he turned away from her. "Not like that ..."**_

"_**I thought men enjoyed watching women together" she'd said smugly. Because it was easier than admitting that she was sorry it had had to go that far. **_

_**"Jen, stop ..." he'd begged.**_

_**But she hadn't. Because some part of her wanted him to tell her what it had done to him - even though the evidence was plain to see.**_

"_**I hear some people use it as a learning tool."**_

_**He'd recoiled visibly, the blatant insinuation stinging. And she'd regretted her defensive flippancy immediately. Hated that it was so easy to hurt him with this. Because she knew what it must have done to him to watch the other woman seduce her in that way. Especially given that the woman in question had been particularly tender - her hands lingering on Jen's face, her hips, her breasts, her stomach; places he sought sanctuary in.**_

_**"Jethro, I'm sorry" she'd said, reaching out to touch him. **_

_**That was all it had taken. He'd had her up against the wall in a heartbeat, and made short work of releasing all his pent up rage and frustration into her. And although she'd held him to her and encouraged him, the moment it was over he'd turned and left the apartment.**_

_**She'd walked along the embankment, getting as far as Lambeth Pier before she'd found him. And when she had she'd wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. He'd held her for a long time. Whispered that he was sorry. That he loved her. That it had killed him to see someone else touch her like that. And that he never ever wanted to see anything like that again.**_

Jen looked over at the woman watching her expectantly.

"He didn't like it" was all she said.


	9. In the van

Jen looked over at Hollis and angled her head slightly as they jogged; the prearranged signal that meant she was about to veer off the path to rendezvous with McGee, and consequently with Gibbs in MTAC. Before she did so, she looked at Ziva through partly narrowed eyes. Both a indication that she could feel her veiled hostility towards Hollis, and a warning that she expected her to watch the Colonel's back as well as she would her own.

McGee was waiting in the designated spot.

"Good morning" he said, handing her a cup of coffee as she slipped into the van.

Jen looked at him in surprise for a moment. She could tell he was still uncomfortable, but she appreciated the gesture. Knew what it meant. And although she was sure it was nowhere as good as what she'd had with breakfast, she accepted it with a grateful smile. 

"Thank you, McGee" she said softly, determined to put him at ease. 

"You're welcome, ma'am" he replied, feeling the blush rise above his neck when her fingers brushed his jacket sleeve in further thanks.

"We done with the mutual appreciation society thing?"

"Get out on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Jethro?" Jen asked as she settled into a seat in front of the console. 

"Where's Hollis?"

"Still out running. With Ziva."

"That why you're out of breath?" he asked sarkily. "You never could pace yourself. Or is it because you aren't used to that much exercise?"

Jen's eyes snapped to his, the words springing from her mouth before she could stop them.

"There's more than one way to have a good work out." 

Beside her McGee moved slightly out of range. The look on Gibbs' face and the feigned sweetness in the Director's tone telling him that he should distance himself from this conversation as soon as possible.

"Have you caused much of a ruckus yet? " she asked.

"Thought that was your gig this weekend" Gibbs shot back without hesitation.

"Admittedly it's been less than twenty-four hours, and it _is_ a Saturday" Jen replied, looking at her watch and ignoring the provocation. "But there's at least another twenty-four left. I want to have an Agency to come back to, Jethro."

"Duly noted." 

For a moment they stared at each other – and she was hit by the realisation that it wasn't the only thing he was taking note of. She would have had to have been blind not to realise that his eyes were taking her in; and for a moment she wished circumstances hadn't required her to dress so skimpily, because the look in his eyes was bringing back memories she wanted at all costs to suppress this morning. She'd lost enough sleep overnight as it was, and she really needed her wits about her for the upcoming dinner.

"What have you got for me, Agent Gibbs?"

"Not much" he admitted reluctantly. And she knew that was also part of the problem. He had to be feeling the frustration of sitting on the sidelines. 

"Have you got anything at all?" she pressed, impatience getting the better of her.

"Only thing so far is that Anna Elliot was the keynote speaker at a conference on public relations in the Middle East the day of the murder. We're still running checks on the other people. Most of them are accounted for, but there are some pretty huge gaps for two or three of them. And that includes ..."

"Mrs Sheffield?" 

"She was supposed to be at a luncheon hosted by the _Navy Wives Club of America._ We haven't been able to confirm that she was there. Di Nozzo is looking into it."

"I need more than this for tonight, Jethro" she said; and the exasperation in her voice echoed in the surveillance van.

"Then you might want to try more of a Mata Hari get up this evening. Do your own brand of investigating. "

Jen looked at him in wry amusement.

"Mata Hari met her end in front of a firing squad, Jethro. I'm not sure I'm ready to go out that way."

"At least you have the double agent thing down pat. I'm sure you'll have them eating out of your hand" he said, the residual resentment in his tone grating on her nerves.

She had just opened her mouth to answer when he spoke again. And when he did, it floored her to realise that all traces of hostility were absent.

"How's she holding up?"

Jen lowered her eyes. Sure she didn't want to check whether his eyes had softened to match his tone.

"Director?"

"She's fine. Doing very well" she replied. His use of her title telling her more about how he was feeling than anything else.

"If there's nothing else I'm going to check in with Ducky" Gibbs said. Severing the connection before she had time to respond.


	10. The opinions of others

Ziva nodded once, letting the Director know that she understood what was expected of her and watching like a hawk as she veered off the path. Only when she'd disappeared from sight did she turn her attention back to Hollis – intent on following Jen's instructions to the letter. Even though she knew that if she had been the one undercover such precautions would have been unnecessary.

The two women ran in silence for a while – Ziva issuing a silent challenge to pick up the pace, which Hollis responded to. Grudgingly she conceded that the Colonel was in good shape. Which didn't mean she trusted her to watch Jenny's back.

The track opened out into a large field and they both slowed, looking around – Ziva tensed, not happy about being out in the open in unknown terrain. But Hollis was admiring the scenery and didn't seem in a hurry to leave. In fact she looked as though she had something to say.

"Have I done something to offend you Officer David?"

"No," she responded shortly. Not surprised when the other woman persisted.

"So why am I sensing your ... disapproval?" There was little point in denying it – she had been impressed by the Colonel's skills when they had been involved in joint investigations – but this was a very different set of circumstances.

"I am concerned by your involvement in this mission."

"Because I haven't been undercover before?"

"Partly," she could see her answer had surprised Hollis.

"Why else?"

"You brought this case to Director Shepard, you claimed to be Commander Coleman's friend, but you did not know about her sexuality. Perhaps you have another motive for seeking our assistance."

"If I'd killed Faith I'd hardly want there to be a more thorough investigation, would I?"

"I did not suggest you murdered the Commander. I was merely speculating about your reasons for asking the Director for her help."

"The case should have come under NCIS' jurisdiction – I hardly twisted her arm."

"You are a skilled investigator yourself – on other occasions you have not surrendered jurisdiction so easily. Why do so this time?" She saw Hollis pause, shaking her head for a moment as she realised what Ziva had implied.

"You think I'm deliberately dragging her into something that could damage her career?"

"I am considering the possibility."

"Well, you really are watching her back – aren't you?"

"She was my partner – for several years."

"Of course she was. She was your partner – Gibbs' partner. She can wrap a room full of women around her little finger, apparently without thinking about it, half seduce the Deputy Secretary of State and not lose a moment's sleep over it – but she needs your protection!"

"Yes," Ziva said firmly, "and if you think this is not costing her anything then you are not as good an investigator as I believed you to be."

It was always quiet in autopsy and he was glad to be able to escape the noise and scrutiny of the rest of the building. He didn't doubt that Ducky's would ask questions, or that his questions would be searching. But there was some relief in the fact that he would ask them and not necessarily expect an answer.

"You get anything Ducks?" His old friend looked up from the papers he was pouring over.

"The autopsy was sloppy, but more than that Jethro I can not tell you, not without exhuming Commander Coleman's body." Gibbs winced – not at all keen on that scenario, hoping that it wasn't going to be necessary. He turned to go – wondering if Abby would have better news for him – when Ducky's voice stopped him. "How is she?"

"Hollis is ... hanging in there."

"I meant the Director – and I think you knew that." 

Well, it had been worth a try.

"I'm sure she's enjoying herself." 

He knew he sounded angry, believed he had every right to be angry – especially with Jen.

"She doesn't know?" Ducky asked softly, and when there was no immediate reply he added. "Jethro?" The surprise and reproach clear in his tone.

"Ducky," he growled in response – certain that he didn't want the conversation to head in this direction. 

"You've been bringing her coffee." Well, there was no point denying that one.

"Yeah."

"And she hasn't noticed?"

"Apparently not." He wasn't sure what that said about her investigative skills or about how she was choosing to interpret his behaviour, _if_ she'd even noticed it. He'd been thinking for a while that maybe he needed to do something more than just bring her coffee. Hadn't got around to figuring out what, and now this case had blown up.

"Is it possible that this might be easier if you'd just talked to her?" 

If he didn't know better he'd suspect that Ducky was amused, at his expense.

"Too late for that now."

"Let's hope not."


	11. The plot thickens

Hollis grimaced as she climbed the staircase – and not entirely because her body was stiffening up and she was desperate for a shower.

She was still annoyed with herself for allowing Ziva to provoke her. But the frustration had been compounded when Jen had rejoined them with the news that, so far, the investigation was stalled – that the team at headquarters had nothing. It wasn't so much the news that concerned her – though it wasn't exactly what she'd been hoping for – but the shuttered expression on Jenny's face as she delivered it. It was an expression that suggested that Jethro had not confined his remarks to the case, and if he had been within range she would have been sorely tempted to deliver one of his famous headslaps. Jen really didn't need the distraction right now and she was already heartily sick of watching the two of them tear each other to pieces.

Ziva had read the expression as well and as they'd returned along the path she'd stayed close to Jen, talking softly to her often - in what Hollis had recognised as Hebrew. She'd been surprised by that, even more surprised when Jen had answered her in the same language. She was sure the exclusion had been deliberate, at least on Officer David's part. She hadn't enjoyed the way it made her feel.

But, by the time they were back at the house Jen was back in role and whatever had been bothering her was locked away. "Do you want the shower first?" She asked as they neared their room.

"We could share," Hollis replied, slipping smoothly back into the part of Jen's lover as she heard the sound of footsteps further along the corridor.

"You know that doesn't actually save time or water," Jen responded – every bit the indulgent partner, smiling as she came face to face with Valerie Sheffield.

"Mrs Sheffield."

"You've obviously been enjoying the grounds," the older woman observed.

"Someone's a fitness fanatic" Jen responded, glaring at Hollis. "Has this absurd idea about running most days."

"Which you never stop complaining about," Hollis rolled her eyes and tugged Jen after her, "we'll see you later – I really need a shower."

The room had been swept for listening devices again that morning after the beds had been made and the towels changed. But apparently they'd had a visitor since then – because there was a sheet of paper lying on the bed that hadn't been there when they'd left.

"Damn," Jen breathed and then moving onto investigative mode she crossed to her case and removed a discrete bag that contained a basic forensics kit. "I'll have Ziva check who is staying on this floor. See if we can work out who our visitor was."

"Mrs Sheffield was coming from this direction" Hollis pointed out.

"I know." Carefully she unfolded the paper to reveal a single line of print, the warning stark. 'The pretty things that Anna likes get broken.'

"Someone's trying to warn us," Hollis observed, "warn you in fact." She had no doubt who the note was referring to.

"I'll get it back to Abby, maybe she can get something off it."

"And in the meantime?"

"Perhaps I need to have a word with Mrs Sheffield."

Jen scanned the room carefully, spotting her boss's wife and sighing at the knowledge that this was going to be complicated no matter how carefully she approached it. And she was going to have to make the approach – even if Mrs Sheffield hadn't been the one to leave the note in the room.

"I think we need to have a conversation," she said – pulling up a chair opposite the woman, waiting for her to look up from the book she was reading.

"Really?"

Jen met her gaze, refusing to be stared down until finally she conceded, "perhaps it would be best to decide how to address this ... awkward situation."

Valerie Sheffield wasn't here alone. Her partner was a publishing executive and from what Jen had been able to observe the relationship gave every impression of being well established and very affectionate. Which would be fine if her husband wasn't the Secretary of the Navy. Jen wasn't sure how the two women had got away without as much as a whisper of suspicion being attached to their relationship, she guessed that they worked hard at being discrete – perhaps were only ever together in this circle.

"We know some of each others secrets, things we've both worked hard to keep hidden."

"I'm not really planning to tell my husband about your relationship with Colonel Mann my dear. Apart from breaking the rules of this group I would have to explain how I found out, and I think we both know I have no intention of doing that. I don't think you need to worry – he's fairly convinced that you're interested in men and I can attest to his not being the most observant of men."

"Clearly I'm not planning to say anything to him either – I'm good at keeping secrets." Jen offered the reassurance she hadn't been asked for – knowing that on the face of it they were caught in a situation where they needed to trust each other. But, she was here to investigate a murder and everything that Valerie Sheffield thought they shared was a lie.

"Someone was in our room – while we were out running." She watched carefully for a reaction – wasn't sure that there was anything to see other than a flicker of curiosity.

"Was anything stolen?"

"No, actually something was left behind. A note – with a warning about Anna."

Cool eyes assessed her for a moment.

"One could hardly fail to notice how attentive she's been. Anna isn't discrete when something she wants catches her eye and she doesn't enjoy being single. Perhaps Colonel Mann should be worried."

"It isn't just about what Anna wants" Jen reminded her. "And I'm careful with my choices."

"Oh I'm sure you are. I imagine you are very careful about who you let close to you."

Too careful perhaps, too wary and certainly far too cognisant of what was at stake. Jen knew that she kept the men in her life, her real life, at arms length – where they couldn't provide emotional complications. Or that was the theory anyway.


	12. The players

Down in the lab Tony yawned as he and Abby watched footage from the Long Island mansion together.

"What've we got?" Gibbs asked as he swept in.

"We've identified all of the twenty-four."

"We're not counting the Director and Colonel Mann" Gibbs said.

"Right – so twenty-two. Twelve members, ten guests. Two members are in a relationship; another five are in a relationship with the guests they brought; the rest of the guests seem to be .. just guests."

"Okay. And?"

"We've accounted for the whereabouts of all but four on the day Commander Coleman was killed. Freeze it ... there."

She pointed to the woman sharing an intimate moment on the sofa with Valerie Sheffield.

"Arabella Peterson. Established her career at GQ, served as Vice-President of the National Association for Female Executives, and one of the people interviewed for _A piece of Cake_."

"A piece of cake?"

"Oh come on Gibbs ... you can't not know this book. It's like ... a classic already. Published a few years ago. Tony?"

"Er ..."

"This that red book thing McGee reads?"Gibbs asked.

Abby snorted.

"It's by the founders of CAKE."

"Who?"

"CAKE. You know ... CAKE? The neo-feminist group? Lesbian subculture of New York and San Francisco?"

Her voice took on an air of desperation, and she shook her head at them as she took in their stunned expressions.

"It's a book about women for women, Gibbs" she said. "A cookbook and personal journal. _What women want_ kind of thing – only the real deal. You know ... fantasy, voyeurism, sexual identity, exhibitionism, power dynamics, sex with other women?"

She stopped and looked at both of them for a second.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? No wonder McGee has more success with women than either of you"

"Hey! I have success with women" said Tony. Then he turned to the screen and gulped. "All that .. _stuff_" he said, his voice full of awe. "Is that what you think they're ...

The headslap resounded round the lab.

"Oh ... and I forgot vibrators. And threesomes" Abby added as an afterthought.

"Back on topic Abs" growled Gibbs, really not wanting to go there.

"I _was _on to-" Abby started to say. But Tony interrupted her very fast.

"She has no alibi for the day of the murder, boss."

"Any connection with Commander Coleman?" Gibbs asked.

"Same sorority. There was a reunion a year and a half ago. Here in DC. Shortly after that the phonecalls and emails from Anna Elliot began. We think Peterson may have been the one to introduce them."

Gibbs assimilated the information for a moment, and then nodded.

"Who else?" he asked.

"Zeffa Malwitz" she said, as Tony identified her as a woman showing a lot of interest in Hollis Mann. "First female Dean of an Ivy League law school. The same one Commander Coleman went to. Only then she wasn't Dean. She was one of the professors. Chances are their relationship was a little bit more involved than your average teacher-student one."

"Anything that links her with Peterson?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing that I've been able to find. Both Peterson and Malwitz are members though."

"Who's the third one?"

"Rebecca Sanders" said Tony. "It's been a little hard to tell if she's the guest of Anna Elliot or Carla Baker. There's a been a bit of ... sharing ... going on."

He cringed as he spoke – anticipating another slap to the head.

"Connection?"

"She's the only one we've been able to identify that may have had a motive" Tony said. "They belonged to the same gym till last year. Place on F Street called Vida Fitness. Sanders had her membership revoked in February. I interviewed the manager. He said that several women banded together and complained that her behaviour was inappropriate. Wouldn't give me any names. Showed him Commander Coleman's picture, though. He said she was the one that spearheaded things. He wasn't sure it was warranted. Thought it might have been pers-"

Gibbs' cell phone going off interrupted him.

"Sir ... SecNav's secretary just called. He wants a meeting with Director Shepard in twenty minutes" a tech said to him. "I didn't know what to ..."

"On my way" he replied, cutting him off. He hung up and called Jen. "Abby, Di Nozzo .. " he said while he waited for her to answer "liase with Ziva and McGee. Patch it through to MTAC. I'll be - Director ..."

He headed out the door of the lab as he started to talk to her.

"I'm about to go into the meeting, Jethro. You'll have to field this one yourself."

"Would be good if you gave me something to go on here. Anything been going on that I need to know?" he asked, not particularly relishing the upcoming interaction. Or the answer that he supposed he'd be getting.

She sighed, and he bit back the comment that sprang to his lips.

"Call Cynthia in. She's on standby. Have her open the safe in my office. She'll know what to give you. I have to go. I'll expect a report later. _Please_ don't screw this up Jethro."

She hung up before he could come up with an appropriate response.

Twenty minutes later he was standing in the presence of the Secretary of the Navy.

"Director Shepard not available?" he asked.

"Night golf" Gibbs lied glibly. "We're trying to reach her detail."

SecNav looked up sharply.

"Night golf? The weekend event to benefit for the _Navy for Moms_ website? I just spoke to Valerie a few minutes ago. She didn't say anything about Jen being there."

Gibbs mind was still scrambling when he felt Cynthia at his side. She looked at her PDA as she spoke - checking the Director's schedule.

"Not night golf, Sir. It's a charity event to benefit _New Endeavors for Women_. Director Shepard is on their board."

SecNav nodded.

"What have you got for me?" he asked, turning his attention to Gibbs once again. His mind back on the urgent business in the Gulf.


	13. Speculating

"Where's McGee?" asked Abby as Ziva came online.

"Meeting someone from his publisher's office. She managed to track down copies of some Breka Alcar novels.

Tony looked at Abby for a second. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"See. I told you. McGee _knows_ what women want. And don't you even think about teasing him. Remember that I'm the only person you know who can kill you ... and not leave any evidence."

"And I would help" said Ziva from the other end, a smirk plastered all over her face.

Tony flared his nostrils and ignored the remarks.

"Anything going on in the house of Sappho?" he asked instead.

"The Director is still in the meeting. We couldn't get a camera inside the room, and she chose not to take the pen we gave her."

Tony groaned.

"You can tell him that."

"I need to patch you through to MTAC actually" said Abby, as she started to type in commands.

"MTAC?"

"Gibbs is in conference with SecNav. Patching you through."

Tony placed his hand over Abby's for a moment.

"How's the probie doing?"

"He's fine" Ziva said – hardly about to divulge that she thought he was unsettled. Certainly not to Tony.

"Not _that_ probie."

"Do you mean Colonel Mann?"

"How _is_ she doing?" Abby asked. Curious to know, but even more curious about the tone Ziva had employed.

But Ziva gave nothing away in words – which of course only piqued their curiosity.

"Come on Zee-vah. You have something you want to share. I can feel it"

"Is there friction between her and the Director? They look pretty tight on ca – oh hey McGee!"

"Hey" he said as he slipped into the van and took the seat next to Ziva. "What's going on?"

"Ziva was about to tell us something about Colonel Mann."

"She was?"

He looked sideways at her, his brow furrowed.

"Colonel Mann is fine" the Isreali insisted, her voice deadpan now.

"There's _something_" Tony said, observing her very intently. "You don't ... _trust_ her."

"It's not my place to trust her or not. This is the Director's op."

"I still can't believe the Director is doing this" said Abby, more than a little awe in her voice. "It's soooo cool."

"_Cool?_" asked Tony is disbelief. "_Hot_ maybe."

"Well, yeah, that too. But she's risking an awful lot for someone she doesn't even know."

"Maybe she misses being in the field" said McGee.

"Or maybe there was something about this case that called to her" said Tony with more than a bit of innuendo in his voice. "You worked with her Ziva. Anything you wanna tell us?"

Ziva gave him her patented enigmatic smile but didn't take the bait.

"She just looks like too much of a pro" Tony continued.

"You are fishing for information ,Tony" Ziva said.

"Is there any information to fish for, Ziva?"

"Perhaps. But even if it were the case, you are the last person on earth that I would tell."

By her side McGee snorted.

"Laugh it up probie. What have _you_ got to report?"

"I think there's definitely something going on" he replied.

"There is?" they asked in their different ways.

Tony's eyes widened.

"It's Gibbs isn't it ..." he breathed.

"Spill ..." said Abby.

"Of course I'm not completely sure" McGee said, as he recounted the morning's conversation between Gibbs and the Director.

"Think she's jealous?" asked Tony.

"I don't know" McGee said, thinking back to the terse interaction."But I think she's done this before - and I don't think he liked it it very much."

"He was very angry when he came down here last night after the ... you know ... touching" Abby contributed.

"Which one of them was he angry with?"

"I didn't ask him. And he didn't want a hug either" she said in her little girl voice, remembering his brusqueness a little sadly.

"Di Nozzo!"

"Yeah boss?"

Tony jumped, for a moment worried that he'd been listening in from MTAC. He relaxed when he saw Abby shake her head.

"Ya got Ziva and McGee yet?"

"Abby's patching them through to MTAC now" Tony replied, gesturing frantically at her to get it done.

"Gibbs ..." Ziva and McGee said in unison, and nodded as he made eye contact.

"Aaaaaaand ... patching through live feed from the house now" said Abby as she punched the last two keys with a flourish.

"Look like the meeting's over" Tony remarked as the Director and several other

women rejoined the others.

The atmosphere was festive and upbeat, and everyone seemed genuinely happy. People milled round Jen - no doubt offering their congratulations. There was champagne, laughter, and a very distinct sense of camaraderie. The Director was talking animatedly and even the camera caught her glow. It was very obvious that she had carried off whatever had been asked of her in that room with aplomb, and that her acceptance was now complete. She was in.

For the next ten minutes or so they all watched in silence from their respective posts. Until suddenly Ziva grabbed her gun and she jumped out of her seat. McGee grabbed her just as she was about to exit the van.

"Oh boy .." he breathed.


	14. Intervention

Hollis was enjoying the wine and the conversation when the doors opened and the rest of the party trooped out.

"_This_ calls for a celebration" called Carla, as someone passed her a bottle of champagne. "We are happy to welcome NCIS to the boudoir."

The air literally crackled, and Hollis looked at Jen over Zeffa's head. Smiling widely when the former winked at her. It was amusing to watch all the women mill round and offer her their own brand of welcome into the group. Some were less obvious than others, but it was very clear that they all wanted a bit of her. Even if it was just for a few seconds. For a moment the strong surge of admiration she felt for Jen took her by surprise – but she didn't get to question it, because the way Anna Elliot was looking between the two of them left no doubt in her mind that she was being challenged.

She wasn't sure what it was that made her cross the room with the rapidity that she did – she only knew that a fierce sense of indignation rippled through her the moment the Deputy Director of State's mouth lingered on Jen's longer than she felt was reasonable. And there was only one way to put a stop to it.

--

He'd been worried about the predatory look on the face of the Deputy Secretary of State as she circled Jen. If he'd been undercover with her he would certainly have found a way to intervene – might even have chosen this particular intervention.

Which didn't make it any easier to watch.

Watching a woman suspected of, he couldn't even remember what, seduce his lover had been one of the worst moments of his undercover career. He'd hated what it had done to him, what he'd done to Jen as a consequence. Hated how much it had turned him on to watch the two women together. And here it was - happening again before his eyes - and it was no more palatable this time around.

He saw the slight assertiveness in the way Hollis pulled Jen to her, the way Jen zeroed in on her – to the exclusion of everyone else in the room. Their lips met gently first, almost as though they weren't kissing at all and then the intensity of the moment caught them up and drew them to each other.

All around him in MTAC there was a sort of shocked silence as the screen was filled with the kiss – everything about the two women's posture screaming relaxed intimacy. His stomach twisted, acid burning in his throat as he watched along with everyone else, knowing he couldn't look away.

Hollis' eyes had slid shut and with grim humour he wondered if her breath would catch; if she'd make the same sounds for Jen that she'd made when _he'd_ kissed her.

He wasn't ready to look at Jen.

Instead he concentrated on peripheral details. The look of irritation on Anna's face, Valerie Sheffield's quick smile of amusement, the other women blatantly watching the embrace. The way Jen's hand curled into Hollis' hair.

And surely they'd been kissing for long enough?

Hollis's hands were at Jen's waist; her thumb stroking back and forth in a movement that he hoped was unconscious. And still he couldn't look at Jen – didn't want to see if she was blushing, if they were going to get a close up of the way the pulse at the base of her throat was racing.

But he was fighting a losing battle.

Steeling himself he made himself look at the two women, his hand gripping the arm rest in an effort to stay still, to fake the calm that eluded him. The urge to snatch Jen away from the embrace and press her against a wall, claim her for himself was almost unbearable.

For a moment his vision swam and he wasn't watching this scene any longer but a different one, from years before. A scene that had left him burning with a rage that had obliterated everything else – a rage that had turned into lust and desire. And then afterwards there had been pain and anger. Anger at himself, for not taking better care of her, for putting her in a position where she'd had no choice. And anger at her for being convincing, for enjoying it.

But that was then. He had no claim on her now and this mission hadn't been his idea. And the rage, simmering beneath the surface couldn't be allowed to control his actions.

If he'd said or done something about his feelings weeks ago – when he'd first allowed himself to see them for what they were, then Jen might not have allowed herself to be drawn into this mission.

His damn silence had done this.

--

The thing about undercover operations, as Jenny Shepard had once learnt at her cost, was that if you started something you had to follow through, or risk blowing your cover.

It was why she'd always been very careful when running operations, or undercover herself, when it came to intimacy and violence. She walked the line carefully, always knowing it was there and calculating her exposure and that of her colleagues. And what had happened to Tony when she'd sent him undercover was a salient reminder that she didn't always get things right.

But Hollis couldn't know any of that and having initiated a kiss, Jen knew there was no way it could be allowed to progress in anything other than a convincing way. She felt her partner's body language change as she realised it too – when she worked out that one of them would have to take the kiss further and distantly admired the nerve it took for the other woman to pull her closer and part her lips.

She coaxed Hollis into relaxing as she kissed her back with a tenderness she hoped the women, who were undoubtedly watching, would recognise. Hoping it would be enough to persuade them to back off and let them have their private moment.

She caught the tinge of anger in the kiss – knew that her partner was pushing up

against boundaries here. She wished Hollis was just a little more comfortable with this aspect of her sexuality – even remotely curious, as it would have made things easier for both of them.

She knew herself well enough to recognise that she was a little aroused – it was a very good kiss after all. But she wasn't interested in Hollis. The flood of sensations came with being caressed and held - making her realise how much she missed such intimacy.

Slowly she eased them out of the kiss – stroking her fingertips over Hollis' cheek as they caught their breath. She had to get them out of there, because she didn't like the shocked look in Hollis' eyes or the way her hands were starting to tremble.

"I think we need a little time on our own," she said, just loud enough to be overheard and starting for the door. Her gaze travelled past Anna, whose angry expression didn't bode well for the future. For a moment her eyes met Valerie Sheffield's and the older woman nodded once – making Jen wonder what she was thinking. But she knew her priority had to be Hollis.

She didn't even try to make it back to their room, instead finding a small sitting room a couple of doors down that she hoped was clear of listening devices. Pushing Hollis down into the first chair Jen poured her a brandy. "This will help," she said offering the drink, not exactly flattered by the extreme reaction.

"Sorry," Hollis murmured after she'd taken a sip and a couple of calming breaths.

"It's OK – no harm done."

She was sure the women they'd left behind had their own ideas about what they were doing right now – and this wasn't even close.

"I just thought if I didn't respond to the way she was looking at you and at me, our cover would be blown."

She had been holding her head in her hands, but now she looked up, her eyes shrewd.

"I'ts fine."

"You could have handled her?"

Jen shrugged – not wanting to say that perhaps Hollis had over-reacted. But the other woman read it in her expression anyway.

"Damn," she said softly.

"Listen – our cover wasn't blown, I've been accepted into the group." She wasn't sure they were any closer to finding out what had happened to Commander Coleman, though this probably wasn't the best time to say so.

"How was the meeting?"

"Interesting."

She thought back to the time she'd spent with the other group members.

"I don't like it – there's an atmosphere. You're meant to think it's benevolent – supportive even – but it's not. It's been corrupted, manipulated." She frowned – not sure that it was wise to share her fanciful musings, especially when she had no evidence to back up what her instincts were telling her. "To be honest I'll be glad to get out of here tomorrow."

From Hollis' expression she gathered that the sentiment was shared.

"Do you think we were on camera?" Hollis asked suddenly; and Jen winced – she'd been carefully not thinking that the kiss might have been fed back to MTAC.

"It's possible."

"I think I need to talk to Jethro."

Jen hadn't been expecting that – but perhaps she should have been. She felt the sharp twist of pain at the words, knew that her expression had probably given her away – if just for a moment. She remembered his concern – the quiet way he'd asked if Hollis was all right. Obviously they were on the way to rekindling their relationship. And this mission was getting in the way.

"Might be a good idea," she agreed – knowing that it wasn't up to her to give him comfort, and hoping that Hollis could.


	15. Under observation

The ringing of a cell phone broke the deafening silence in the van.

Ziva scrambled to answer, "David", and she listened for a moment before saying, "yes Director," and then snapping the phone shut.

"What's going on?" McGee looked worried and she wasn't sure she blamed him.

"Colonel Mann is on her way, she wants to talk to Gibbs."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

She shrugged, her expression making it clear she was sceptical – but not willing to say so. Instead she reached for the van door.

"Where are you going?"

"There is not room for three of us in here," she pointed out, though McGee had no doubt she'd decided she didn't want to be within range of Gibbs' conversation with the Colonel. He wished he'd thought of it, but since he hadn't, it looked as though he was destined to sit in on his second awkward conversation of the day.

He reached for the books that he had collected from his agent, hoping that some research would provide him with the distraction that he needed – this mission was getting very messy.

Ziva looked up at the sound of footsteps and wasn't surprised to too see Colonel Mann coming towards her. Their eyes met for a moment and Hollis said, "she's in a sitting room – ground floor, third door on the right."

Ziva had no doubt who the _she_ in question was and nodded once, before continuing along the drive to the house.

She found Jen in the room Hollis had indicated – standing in front of the windows, looking out at the darkened grounds. It was a familiar stance, she could have been standing at the windows of her office and Ziva wondered if it had been a conscious decision on her part. And what she was seeking from it.

"Is there anything new?"

She understood; whatever Jen might be feeling was locked away – the Director firmly in control. It was a relief actually, because at the top of her game this was a woman who could handle just about any situation.

Ziva stepped further into the room and started to update Jen about the connections they had uncovered between some members of the group and Commander Coleman and the possible motives that lay within those connections.

--

Hollis wasn't expecting her conversation with Gibbs to be easy – and one look at his body language, the coldness in his eyes told her he wasn't going to disappoint in that respect.

At least she didn't need to ask if he'd witnessed the kiss. McGee's gaze had skittered away from her as soon as she'd entered the van and even across the video link she could see that cold fury was coming off Jethro in waves.

Why had she wanted to talk to him again?

She settled onto the seat, seeing McGee lean further into his book – obviously trying to make it look as though he wasn't going to be listening. She appreciated the gesture – but she wasn't planning on giving that much away. This situation was far too complicated to be sorted out now.

"Jethro," she greeted carefully, "is there anything new?"

"Possible motive for Rebecca Sanders and we're checking into Zeffa Malwitz and Arabella Peterson as well. They don't have alibis for the day of the murder and they both had, connections to Commander Coleman. Do you have anything – or have you been too busy staying in character?"

OK – so she could ignore that, or deal with it. She knew how he felt about apologies and there was no way to even attempt one without acknowledging that she suspected how he felt about Jen – and that she knew what had happened years ago. Even if she didn't know – not really. Jen had been very discrete, though her tone, her expression had all pointed to an extreme reaction from Gibbs.

There was no way Hollis was going to expose Jen any further. She didn't want to be the reason things got messed up this time around, but realistically it might be too late for that.

"She needed back up," she said – refusing to let his stare get to her. "I don't like how interested Anna Elliott is in Jenny, I don't think it's a coincidence that Faith was involved with Anna before she died and I don't think we can ignore the warning that someone sent us."

"You think Jen's in danger – you want to abort?"

Well, that certainly got his attention – she decided to be relieved that his expression had changed, that suddenly he seemed to have remembered how well they'd worked together. And if the assumption he'd jumped to was a dead give-away – well, she wasn't about to point it out to him.

"I want to catch whoever killed Faith – just not at any cost."

--

Jen looked up as Hollis came back into the room. She took in the grim expression and surmised that the meeting had gone pretty much as expected. For a fleeting moment she felt an obligation to warn the woman in front of her that Jethro might get a little more physical than usual with her when he saw her – but lost her nerve the moment the thought occurred to her. It wasn't any of her business, and he seemed a lot more protective of Hollis than she ever remembered him being of her. It was best to stay out of it completely, especially since the thought of them together brought her nothing but pain and regret.

Instead she walked up to her and pulled some random tresses of hair out of their confines

"There" she said as she stepped back to survey her handiwork when she was done. "Your turn."

Hollis smiled and dipped her fingers in her abandoned brandy glass. She smeared some of it onto Jen's mouth, watching intently as the remnants of her lipstick smudged slighty. Then she downed the liquid that remained and placed the tumbler on the table with a determined little bang.

"I'm ready" she said - taking Jen's hand and leading her towards the door. Rubbing shoulders with her as they walked down the corridor. Getting back in role. Pushing her up against the door jamb and pressing a small hard kiss to her mouth as they entered the party room again.

The little self-satisfied smile on her face told everyone that Jen was off limits.

--

Cold calculating eyes surveyed the scene by the door.

"Don't you think this is getting old?"

"Don't underestimate me."

"I was just making an observation."

"No you weren't. You were criticising me, and I hate it."

"I wasn't criticising .."

"Yes you were! Stop it!"

"I wasn't. I'm still not. I'm just pointing out that Faith was an easy target. This one isn't. She's a _trained professional_. She'll snap your neck and you won't know what hit you. And then what?"

"I can handle her."

"You couldn't even handle Faith? If I hadn't told you what to do with her she'd still be here. You'd be nowhere without me."

"So you keep saying ..."

"Isn't it true? You're pathetic you know. You want so hard to please Anna. To get her to notice you."

"She does."

"Does _not_."

"Well she will when I give her Jen."

Lips curled into a dangerous smile.

"It's not going to make up for killing Faith. If she ever finds out ... "

"Faith was a loose canon. Sooner or later she would have ruined Anna's career. Look what she did to Rebecca after all they'd shared. She had to go. And this one has to go too. Anna wants Jen. I know she does. She forgot all about Faith the moment she realised Jen was one of us."

"It's _risky_."

"I don't care. If Anna wants Jen then I'm going to make it happen. Are you going to help me?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. You know I only care about you."

"_Are you going to help me?_"

"Have I ever let you down?"

"No."

"Well then I won't let you down now. So ... here's to clearing the path for Anna."

"To clearing the path for Anna."

Across the room Jen shivered.

"What's the matter?" Hollis asked in concern.

"Something's very wrong" she replied, drawing a little bit closer to her partner. "We need to get away from this place."


	16. Strange bedfellows

Strange bedfellows. It certainly summed up her current situation. Though it was dark in the bedroom Hollis didn't need to be able to see to sense Jen's restlessness, to tell that she wasn't sleeping either. Since they were sharing a bed – albeit a large one it would be easy to blame the other woman for her own restlessness – and, in a way it was her fault. But Shepard's insomnia was quiet – and despite their proximity Hollis had only gradually become aware of it.

She'd been lying here thinking about Faith – about all the things she hadn't known about her friend, wondering what it was that had prevented Faith from telling her the truth, whether it was her fault.

And she'd been thinking about kissing another woman, asking herself if the fact that she'd been so – closed to that aspect of her sexuality had dissuaded Faith from telling her the truth. Or if the reason was far simpler and her friend had simply been trying to protect her. She'd never know now, never get the chance to find out.

Just for a moment she imagined telling Faith that she'd kissed the Director of NCIS – in front of a group of her own agents, including Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She could imagine Faith's eyes widening, the second of silence before she demanded all the details.

And what would Hollis have told her? That the Director of NCIS had incredibly soft lips, that she'd tasted of coffee and champagne, smelt of Chanel No 5 and maybe, just maybe she would have added that the woman really knew how to kiss.

But she knew she wouldn't have told Faith that; wasn't planning on telling anyone that, she was uncomfortable even admitting it to herself. Just as she was uncomfortable acknowledging the way the kiss had made her feel. She certainly knew how to pick her moments – could there be a less convenient moment to discover that in some circumstances she found women attractive - one woman in particular.

It would be so much simpler if Jen were less compelling. If there had never been an opportunity to find out that there was more to her than the woman who sat behind the desk, or in front of a screen in MTAC and tried to stop Gibbs from getting into too much trouble.

She'd been curious about their history, but she hadn't expected to be so curious about the woman herself. To want to know more about her – and not just because of the insight it might provide into Jethro. She told herself that was she allowed to be curious, that it was perfectly understandable under the circumstances. She'd been telling herself that on and off for the last couple hours, all the time ignoring the small mocking voice in her head that pointed out this was a little more than idle curiosity.

She looked at the figure beside her, Jen was curled up on her side and Hollis wondered what was keeping her awake. Somehow she doubted that their insomnia had the same cause – she didn't see Shepard losing sleep over a kiss. It could be Gibbs she supposed, or the undercover mission, the investigation in general – or any of a dozen secrets that she knew and couldn't share with anyone.

They weren't friends, were only temporarily partners and one could call them rivals. But Hollis had a feeling that the woman lying within touching distance didn't sleep well all that often. She didn't envy Shepard her position and all that came with it, only fleetingly did she envy her the man they – well, perhaps shared wasn't quite the term for it. The position wasn't easy and the man certainly wasn't. Hollis pushed away the thought that perhaps a simpler relationship would suit her better, one that didn't come with history or professional complications.

--

Reluctantly Jen conceded that she wasn't going to sleep any time soon. And it wasn't fair to toss and turn and disturb Hollis. So, carefully she slipped out of bed, crossing the darkened room to find the chair by the windows. Carefully she curled up on it, resting her head on her hand. Through a slight gap in the curtains she could see the grounds, illuminated by moonlight. She'd love to go for a walk, clear her head a little – but Ziva would kill her, perhaps literally. God she was tired of having her life circumscribed by the demands of security.

"Is everything all right?" She sighed at the sound of Hollis' voice, remembering why it was easier to sleep alone – or at least to have insomnia alone.

"I didn't mean to disturb you."

"That's all right."

There was something about Hollis' answer that gave her pause but a moment's consideration told her it would be safer not to pursue the issue. After letting the silence lie for a little longer she said, "so, since we are both awake – what shall we talk about?"

"The case?" Hollis suggested.

Jen shrugged – though she knew the darkness likely masked the movement. "You think we're going to come up with anything fresh at two in the morning?"

"Maybe not." Hollis conceded, before asking, "do you always have trouble sleeping when you're undercover?"

"Sometimes," Jen let her memory drift back, "Ziva and I used to play cards – she has a lousy poker face. And we used to practice my Hebrew."

"Did she teach you?"

"No – well, only a more colourful set of expletives." Jen hoped that Hollis might be distracted enough to ask her how she'd come to speak Hebrew, but she wasn't that lucky.

"And when you were undercover with Jethro?" Well, that was a question she'd seen coming a mile away.

"I knew we'd get around to that sooner or later."

"Can't blame me for being curious."

"I suppose not," Jen sighed, "we did a lot of things – to pass the time."

"I think I knew that," well, she guessed Hollis had worked out that she and Jethro had been involved – she was pretty sure he hadn't volunteered the information. "So, we going to compare notes then?"

In spite of herself Jen laughed, "your experience is more recent than mine Colonel – does he snore?"

"No – he doesn't snore." Hollis' voice suddenly became tentative, as she asked. "Did he always like that position? The one where…?"

Jen's eyes widened for a second as she remembered the first time they'd tried that position, "He still likes that?"

"Oh yes,"

"Big surprise." This time it was Hollis who laughed. The moment was almost companionable. "God – he'd love this." Jen said, "you think one of us should tell him we discussed his – technique and preferences?" They both knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Can I ask you something else?" Jen could feel the atmosphere in the room change, considered saying no – but knew that was an answer in itself.

"You can ask."

"When did you find out about Shannon and Kelly?" Well, there it was – the elephant in the room, or one of them anyway. She knew Ducky had told Hollis – had half expected this question then, but the instead her relationship with Jethro had floundered. The respite was over now.

"I found out when he was in a coma – just over two years ago."

"Not when you were partners?"

"No."

Though she tried to suppress it, Hollis heard the pain in her voice and wished she hadn't asked, wished she didn't know. Although at least she understood why Jen hadn't recognised Gibbs' renewed interest in her – although no doubt Gibbs being his usual oblique self wasn't helping. She almost wished she could tell the other woman what she'd noticed, describe the way his eyes lingered on her, that the expression in them in those moments was one she'd never seen during their relationship. But she knew Jen wouldn't believe her and it wasn't up to her to interfere. Though she couldn't help think that she was making things worse between them somehow.

"Are we done with the interrogation Colonel? I've been told it's one of your strengths – so I appreciate the chance to see your skills at first hand."

She wasn't surprised at the bitter tone in Jen's voice – knew she'd strayed into painful territory, suspected the best thing she could do now was fight back - because to offer sympathy would be fatal.

"I hear one of _your_ strengths is keeping secrets."

"It turns out I had a good teacher."

Hollis knew that final comment meant the conversation was closed and she let it go, because what else was there to say? She closed her eyes – trying to settle back into sleep, aware of the figure curled into the chair across the room, even though it was too dark to see her. She wanted to ask Jen if she was coming back to bed – but she couldn't find the words and, actually, maybe it was better if she didn't know where the other woman was planning to spend the rest of the night.

She was still alone when she fell asleep and when she woke hours later there was no sign of Jen, though the shower was running and the other side of the bed was cold. Her investigative skills were scarcely necessary to tell her that Jen hadn't slept.

--

"Think she's frustrated?" McGee asked Ziva – indicating Jen on the screen.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

The Director stood resting her chin on Hollis' shoulder at the buffet display – looking every inch the contented lover. And yet Ziva recognised that there was something a little restless in the way she was twirling a strand of Hollis' hair in her fingers as she whispered to her. Hollis looked far more relaxed - but that might well have been because it was _her_ hair that was being toyed with. She watched the body language with interest, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Who's getting the stuff once they're all gone?" McGee asked Ziva as breakfast wound down.

"I will get it" she replied, wanting to look things over one last time herself.

"I'll return the van, and I'll leave you the keys to the rental. Melvin will be here in about an hour to pick them up. I'll meet you at the airport."

"The flight to DC is at one o'clock, yes?"

"Yes, and debriefing at five."

And then he shuddered. He looked at her as though he was going to say something, but Ziva anticipated him.

"I feel the same" she said. "It will not be pleasant."


	17. Making connections

"We're here, Ducks. Whatcha got?" Gibbs asked, as he preceded the Director into autopsy.

"Where's Colonel Mann?" he asked.

"Stopped over in the restroom" Ziva replied as he and the rest of the team trailed them inside.

"Should we wait?"

"No" Gibbs snapped.

And for the hundredth time, McGee wished that he were anywhere but in his presence. The debriefing had been intense. There had been very little to talk about, very little to report that they hadn't already pored over, and very few words had been spoken. But the few that were had been acrimonious and had pretty much resulted in the standoff between Gibbs and the Director that they had more than enough experience with. The Colonel had been particularly quiet, and he had felt for her – caught in the crossfire as she had been. He wasn't surprised she'd retreated to the restroom for a moment of peace away from both of them. He'd probably had followed her in there if he could. Anything was preferable to the silent hostility hovering between the boss and his boss.

"I'm here" came a voice from the doorway, and they all looked round to find the Colonel leaning against it.

"Hollis?" Jen moved a little closer, noting how pale and shaky she looked. She rested a hand on her arm for a few seconds and looked questioningly at her.

"Plane rides never did agree with me" Hollis admitted sheepishly. "I just need to sleep it off."

"Why don't you go home?" Gibbs asked - his tone a lot gentler than it had been anytime in the past hour.

Hollis swayed a little and looked at Jen.

The director nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

"I'll have Melvin drive you home" she said.

"There's no need" Hollis replied.

"It's not a request" Jen said as she placed the call.

They waited till she'd gone before turning back to the medical examiner.

"Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Commander Coleman's body has been exhumed as per your directive, Director" he said.

Gibbs shot Jen a querying look and she nodded.

"I have instructed Mr Palmer to stay behind at Bethesda with the body until further notice."

"Find anything Ducky?"

"I believe she may have had a seizure before she died. In all likelihood more than one" he explained as he put partial brain scans up on the lightbox and pointed out certain things. "However _nothing_ in her medical history suggests that she suffered from epilepsy or anything like that. "

"Is that all you've got Dr Mallard" said Jen, not bothering to hide her frustration.

"There were indications of kidney failure" he said. "But that is all we were able to determine. Abby is running a toxicology screen on the blood samples that you gained access to, Director. I am hoping it will tell me more. Until then, I'm afraid, I really don't have anything else."

"But suicide is still unlikely ..." Jen ventured.

"This was no suicide" Ducky replied as he switched off the lightbox. "But I don't have enough information to tell you exactly what it was. "

"Maybe if we'd have the chance to investigate when she died," Gibbs said, "instead of playing politics and flirting with the Deputy Secretary of State ... "

Tony winced and wasn't surprised that Ziva joined him in carefully stepping a little closer to the door – in case they needed to make a quick exit. But the Director simply looked at Gibbs and in a tone that dared him to argue with her said,

"If we'd opened up an investigation and confronted the group they'd have closed ranks. We'd have got nowhere and you'd be in my office right now, Agent Gibbs, asking me to find a way to get them to talk."

"We'll never know now, will we?"

He stared back at her and she didn't flinch. Until he seemed to decide that she was never going to give him what he wanted and swept from the room; the remainder of his team hurrying to catch up with him.

Ducky was in the perfect position to see the Director's face as her gaze tracked Gibbs' exit and he caught the flicker of pain in her eyes that someone who hadn't known her as long as he had might just have missed.

"Why don't you go home too?" He said gently.

"Not yet, Ducky. Gibbs' has been in charge for two days, who knows what damage he's done."

"I think he spent most of his time in MTAC, watching over you and Colonel Mann. He was worried."

She nodded, avoiding his gaze and fiddling with the papers stretched out on the bench before her.

"It was difficult for Hollis – to go through that."

"Difficult for you as well," he suggested – but she shrugged, refusing to concede that point.

"At least I've been undercover before – and it wasn't my friend. She did well - she's smart, resourceful but I'm not surprised Jethro was worried about her."

He wanted to tell her that it wasn't Colonel Mann who had kept Gibbs in MTAC for almost all of the last two days – but it wasn't up to him and looking at her now, he wasn't sure she'd believe him.

She still wasn't making eye contact and he couldn't quite hide his worry as he reached out and touched her hand.

"Are you all right Director?"

He expected her to brush off his question, to tell him that she was fine – but that didn't happen. The pain crept into her eyes again and he sucked in a breath, waiting for her response.

"Old ghosts Ducky – that's all."

The honesty caught him by surprise - drawing from him a rare use of her name.

"You look tired Jenny – promise me you'll go home when you've reassured yourself that everything is where you left it?"

"I'll be in my office," she said, patting his hand before offering what he suspected was a rare concession, "but I will go home soon. When you speak to Mr Palmer can you ask him to make sure they take care of Commander Coleman's remains?"

"Of course."

She nodded and smiled, just a little.

"Thank you."

--

McGee walked into Abby's lab.

"Hey McGee" she said as walked past her into the inner office. "McGee?"

She followed him in and found him settling himself into her chair with a pile of books in front of him.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked as she placed her chin on his shoulder. "Oooooh .. kinky stuff."

"Someone's coming from my publisher to pick these up in about two hours" he said. "I just thought I'd read through the last one quickly. It's a collection of short stories."

"Anything good in there?" she asked suggestively.

"Maybe" he replied with a smirk.

"If you find something hot ... read it out loud. You know I'm always open to new stuff."

McGee shook his head with a smile and went back to his book.

An hour later he looked up as Ducky and Palmer walked into autopsy.

"Have you got the tox screen results yet Abigail?" the medical examiner asked

"I do indeed Duckman. And I'll be the first to admit that I am ... stumped."

"How so?" he asked gently.

"There's a lot of lithium in the system. And a lot more postassium than there should be."

"Well an overdose of lithium might certainly explain the seizures and the kidney failure. But lithium is usually prescribed to ..."

"Bipolar patients" said Palmer.

"Did you know .." Ducky began "that in 1949 a study of 113 people was conducted in Germany."

"Were any of them authors Ducky?" asked Timmy, as he emerged from the inner room looking more than a little pale.

"Actually yes, Timothy. Several other studies since then have shown that the artistic group in any sample shows two to three times the rate of psychosis, suicide attempts, mood disorders, and substance abuse. Are you worried about yourself? You would have started to show symptoms a lot earlier than this you know."

"Lithium is a prescription drug isn't it, Ducky?"

"Yes."

"Abby. Can you run a trace on prescription drugs issued in the name of Carla Baker."

He held up the book he'd been reading.

"There's a story in here where the killer pumps up her victim on lithium and basically sits there and watches her die. Gets her kicks that way."

"Research has found that the volume of gray matter in the brains of those on lithium can be as much as 15 percent higher in areas that are critical for attention and controlling emotions" said Ducky, his sense of unease flaring.

Abby looked up from her terminal with wide eyes a few moments later – and there was no reason for her to tell them what she'd found.

"If she's got a bipolar disorder with psychotic features then you have to tread very carefully" Ducky began.

And then his eyes snapped to Tim's.

"Is the Director still in the building?" he asked, fear in his voice. "She told me she was going home."

Tim took off at a run.

"Where's Director Shepard" he asked as he tore past Gibbs' desk.

"Last I sa – McGee?"

He took the steps two at a time behind the younger agent, and together they burst into an empty office.

Gibbs pulled out his cellphone.

"What's going on McGee?" he asked as he hit the requisite speedial button. The phone rang and rang but the Director didn't pick up.

"I think Director Shepard's in danger" was all he had to say before Gibbs propelled him towards MTAC.

"Triangulate her cell phone, McGee. Find her. Now!"


	18. Hot water

Jennifer Shepard rolled her neck as she stood under the searing heat of the shower. She scrubbed herself vigorously - trying to rid herself of the evil that she'd felt in that house. Unable to shake the feeling that it had worked its way under her skin and that it was somehow at arm's reach. She heard her cell phone go off for a moment she wondered if it was Hollis. Made a mental note to call her as soon as she got out of the shower. In her heart she knew she needed to have a bit of a frank talk with her about a few things – just wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

In the other room the phone went off again, and then fell silent. Moments later the telltale sound of voicemail came through.

Concerned that it might be Hollis, she cut her shower short and padded into the bedroom. A quick glance at the phone told her the caller had been Jethro, and she tossed it aside in annoyance – not feeling particularly warm towards him at this precise moment. Beyond which, Hollis was uppermost in her mind. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt and dialled her number. The lack of response made her uneasy, and she paused only long enough to pick up her weapon from the study before heading out the door. Maybe she needed to check up on her in person. She deliberated about returning Jethro's call, but decided that if it was important he would keep calling. She spared a thought for calling Melvin too, but decided that she had to draw the line somewhere. There had to be at least part of her private life that remained private. And this was purely a social call, she told herself – one friend checking up on another. Her brain supplying her with the word _friend_ surprised her a little. She wasn't quite sure when the transition had taken place. Neither did it explain why she felt she needed to take her gun. But then she'd been taught a long time ago that one's gut was not to be discounted. And that there was no sense in leaving oneself wide open.

--

"She's on the move" Gibbs snapped into the phone at Melvin. "Don't know yet. McGee?"

McGee looked up from the console.

"She could be going anywhere. Too early to tell."

"McGee will transmit the co-ordinates to your GPS" Gibbs said as he ended the call and tried Jen's cell phone again. Felt a wave of relief when she picked up.

"Shepard."

"Where are you?"

"Out" she said in the way that infuriated the life out of him.

"Without your detail?"

"It's private."

"The hell it is" he snapped. "Pull over and wait. Melvin's not too far behind you."

"Excuse me?"

"We think we know who killed Faith. There is reason to believe she's coming after you. Tony and Ziva are on it, but she could be anywhere. Now pull over."

"Who is it Jethro?" she asked. Praying to anyone who might be listening that it wasn't Valerie Sheffield.

"Carla Baker. We believe she gave her an overdose of lithium. She's out there and she's dangerous, Jen. Jen?"

But Jen's mind had flashed back to that morning. To the farewell toast. Memories of Carla giving a drink to Hollis. Hollis smiling appreciatively and passing the drink to her. Carla whispering something in Hollis' ear that made her nod and take the drink back. Carla giving Jen a different kind of drink. _Member's Special_, she'd called it as she indicated all the other members. Hollis looking peaky in the car. Hollis feeling unwell on the plane even if she hadn't drawn attention to herself. Hollis swaying in autopsy.

She stepped on the gas pedal.

"It's not me she's after, Jethro" she said with growing dread in her voice. "It's Hollis. And I think it's already started. Hollis isn't answering her phone."

"She just crossed the Maryland border boss" McGee called.

Gibbs looked up at the plasma and finally understood where she was headed.

"On my way" he called into the phone. "McGee ... get those co-ordinates to Melvin. Jen? Jen! Wait for backu- "

Jen looked into her rearview mirror when she heard the sirens. She automatically stepped down harder on the accelerator and smiled wryly as she thought to herself that she couldn't have asked for better backup; even if it was not the kind Jethro had in mind.

The tyres of her car screeched in protest as she pulled into Hollis's driveway - as did those of the police cars on her tail. She flashed her badge at them as she jumped out; indicating that they needed to keep the inevitable bystanders at bay and let her handle this. Which they did - without question. Her peripheral vision she told her that the car that had just driven up held her real backup. Melvin stepped out, his weapon also at the ready. Coming to stand next to her by the front door.

As she nodded at him he turned the knob.

It didn't give.

Jen nodded that they should try round back, but the need for stealth evaporated the moment they heard the shot.

"Kick it in."

A second shot led them easily to the room.

"Put it down Hollis" Jen said , stepping up to her carefully as she took in the scene before her.

Wedged between sofa and corner Carla Baker cowered.

Hollis swayed on her feet and raised her gun again.

"Hollis give me the gun" Jen said slowly, moving slightly closer.

"She killed Faith. She tried to kill me" Hollis slurred.

"Killing her isn't going to help anyone. Let me have it."

Her hand reached out to touch her gently – and the moment it did she knew it had been the wrong thing to do, because glazed eyes turned on her. Confusion and fury radiated from them.

"_You_ set her up to do this. _You_ want to get rid of me .. so that you can ..."

Jen froze. At such close range there was no way that she would miss the way she had with the other two shots.

"Hollis you've been drugged. You don't know what you're saying."

"You just want to get rid of me."

"Put the gun down Hol."

Hollis hand shook a little more as she heard Gibbs' voice from the doorway.

"You _never_ liked me" she said to Jen.

"Hollis please don't do this" she replied. "Give me the gun."

"Jen ..." Gibbs warned as she took a step towards the Colonel.

"Give me the gun."

She didn't break eye contact as she stretched out her hand and closed it around the weapon.

Hollis looked at her for a moment and then swayed precariously.

"Call 911!" Jen shouted as she crumpled into her arms.

"No time" said Gibbs as he ran forward with every intention of getting her to the hospital himself.

Hollis' eyes fluttered open the moment he tried to scoop her up.

"Jen ..." she called, her voice quivering.

"I'm right here" she replied, taking hold of her hand.

"Stay with me. Please don't go .."


	19. Observations

"Oh good lord" Ducky said as he slipped into the observation and saw the devastation in the interrogation room through the glass.

"Have you patched her up?" Gibbs asked, his eyes on the figure of Carla Baker sitting on what remained of the table.

"Nothing too serious. I think she's lucky Ziva didn't break her neck. I told Di Nozzo to take her home."

They watched their suspect in silence.

"What triggered it?" Ducky asked after a while.

"Not sure. We weren't planning to interrogate her before the shrink got here. Ziva went in to give her some water and she went ballistic."

"She must be in a manic phase" Ducky observed.

"Any chance she's faking?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't think so Jethro. Did she say anything relevant to the case?"

"Nothing that I could make any sense of. But she does a lot of this .." he pointed out as Carla's eyes seemed to glaze over one moment and perk up the next. "What is that?"

Ducky observed her for a while.

"I think she's hearing voices, Jethro. Which would tie in with my idea that her form of bipolarism has psychotic features."

"I take it that's bad .." Gibbs said wryly.

"Bad would be somewhat of an understatement. But many people suffer from bipolar disorder and they do not go around killing people. I would almost go as far as to say that this might be form of schizoaffective disorder – but, alas, that is not my area of expertise. How long before the psychiatrist gets here?"

Gibbs looked at his watch.

"Any moment I hope."

"Where's she going?"

"Walter Reed Army Medical Center."

"Might I ask why?"

"Army CID want in after her attempt on Hollis."

"And you're agreeing?"

"As far as NCIS is concerned the case is closed."

"It's unlikely she will be going anywhere for a very long time" Ducky observed.

"And it's unlikely that Anna Elliot or anyone else in the group will come forward to help her. We also need to disassociate because we have the Director's ... _reputation_ .. to consider."

"Speaking of the Director, have you spoken to her at all?"

He watched Gibbs as he asked the question.

"No."

"Is there any news about the Colonel?"

"No."

"You mean you haven't called to find out?"

"No. And she hasn't called either."

"Well she probably thinks you're in interroagtion. I'm sure she remembers how you feel about interruptions."

"I need you to call her Ducky."

"Of course you do" the medical examiner said wearily, putting his hand out for Gibbs' cell phone.

"Use this" he said, handing him the receiver from the landline phone on the table. He punched in the numbers and leant against the glass as they waited for her to pick up.

"Shepard."

"Director. How is she?"

"They're still with her" she said, and the tension in her voice came at them over the speaker. "They won't let me into the room."

"I see."

"Ducky ... do you know anything about the treatment for a lithium overdose?"

"To the best of my knowledge the best way to dissipate lithium is to use water."

"They were talking about gastric lavage. Is that the same thing?"

"Yes. If the kidneys have been compromised they will go with hemiodialysis. _Have_ the kidneys been compromised?"

"Oh God I hope not" Jen replied – and in his mind's eye Ducky could see her pacing as she spoke to him.

"Was she conscious when you got to the hospital?"

"In and out. She was very confused and I don't think she was seeing very well."

"She's in good hands. Now ... how are you, Director?" Ducky asked gently.

"I'm fine Ducky. Oh .. here's her doctor. Don't go away."

They heard her converse with the man for a while.

"Did you hear that Ducky?" she asked.

"Indeed I did" he replied – feeling relief surge through him.

"Ducky ... I need you to do me a favour."

"Anything."

"Go find Jethro and tell him she's going to be fine. I know he wanted to be here with her and I don't want him worrying."

"Very good Director" Ducky said before he replaced the receiver.

Then he looked at Gibbs.

"You really need to talk to her, Jethro" was all he said before he walked out of the room.

--

Jenny paced up and down, cell phone glued to her ear; letting Ducky reassure her that they had got Hollis to the hospital in time, that the treatment they were administering was the correct one and that in all likelihood the Colonel was going to be just fine.

She assumed that Jethro was in interrogation with Carla, which was a relief because she really didn't want to talk to him right now.

The journey to the hospital had been unpleasant – with Hollis lapsing in and out of lucidity and, in the moments when she was aware of what was going on, obviously scared. Jen had held her hand – done all she could to keep her calm, but it had been difficult to watch and to hear. Even harder to let the medical staff take her away – knowing that she wasn't the next of kin, or an emergency contact. She couldn't even claim that this was one of her agents and demand to be kept informed about what was happening.

The situation with the Boudoir was going to be a mess – she had no idea if the group would survive in the face of murder and now attempted murder and didn't particularly care. The sense of malevolence and madness that she had picked up over the weekend, that had crept under her skin after spending time with them, made her think that it wouldn't be such a terrible thing if they were quietly disbanded. And if she needed to be the one to make that happen then so be it.

She looked up to find one of the doctors standing in the doorway – the last time she'd seen him he had been with Hollis so she had no compunction about cutting off her conversation with Ducky.

"How is she?"

"She's settled, the treatment seems to be working – I'm fairly sure she'll make a full recovery. And if you're Jenny – she's asking for you." She nodded and turned back to her phone call, knowing that Ducky was by far the best person to reassure Gibbs that Hollis was going to be fine.

She snapped the phone shut and took a moment to prepare herself. The accusations Hollis had flung at her earlier more than enough to give her pause. As much as she told herself Hollis had been drugged at the time she couldn't quite dismiss those words.

She remembered how gentle Jethro had been with Hollis throughout this case, his concern for her. In all conscience she couldn't sit silently by and not say something – even if it hurt. She certainly owed Hollis that much and if it made Jethro happy then it was worth doing. Though he might not see it that way.

Hollis looked pale and unexpectedly fragile lying in the hospital bed. Jen paused in the doorway, taking in the drip and the machinery monitoring her vital signs. The flicker of guilt was unhelpful, but not entirely unexpected. She should have taken better care of her partner.

"Jenny?" She stepped closer; glad to see that Hollis looked more alert than the last time she'd seen her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked – taking Hollis' hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I've been better. What about Baker?"

"You didn't hit her – she's safely under lock and key."

"She's fixated on Anna."

Jen tightened her grip – letting her touch pull Hollis back to the present, not wanting her to dwell too much on what must have happened before help had reached her.

"She told me she was going to kill me – so you and Anna could be together. She said you were a _gift_ – for Anna."

"I guess we might have been a little too convincing." Jen commented lightly, reaching over and brushing some hair out of Hollis' face. "Do you need anything?"

"I don't think so – they're going to keep me in?"

"Just until they're sure the lithium has been flushed out of your system. You're going to be OK Hol, back on your feet in no time."

Jen took a breath and reached for Hollis' hand once again.

"Jethro had to take Carla into custody, he'll need to interview her, take a statement if she's making any sense. I'm sure he'll come and see you later. He was worried about you."

She looked down at their entwined hands – steeling herself to do this.

"I think he might want the two of you to try again. I know he cares about you."

Three days ago Hollis knew she wouldn't have heard the pain deep in Jenny Shepard's voice as she said that, or if she'd heard it she wouldn't have known what it was.

Three days ago she might even have acted on what Jen was telling her, might have decided to try once more. But right now she was fairly certain that she was over Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the words caused her a pang of regret for quite a different reason.

But as much as she respected Jenny for finding the strength to tell her something that had to be difficult for her still she chuckled softly, enjoying the look of surprise her reaction caused. She suspected Shepard didn't get surprised very often.

"I'm not interested in Jethro," she told the woman sitting opposite her, "and even if I was – he isn't interested in me."

"I'm not sure about that – he's been…"

"He watches _you_ – when you're in a room," Hollis insisted softly, "and when you _aren't_ in the room he looks as though he's waiting for you."

"Anything between Jethro and I was over long ago,"

"I don't think he knows that."

She watched the way Jenny ducked her gaze.

"I'm not wrong about this," she told her softly, not sure that Jen believed her.

But she'd done all she could and she was more than ready to change the subject.

"You know we really have to stop having conversations about Jethro when I'm in bed."

She was amused at the way Jen's eyes widened at her comment and they laughed quietly together until a yawn overtook her.

"I should let you get some rest."

"Stay," she snagged Jen's wrist, not ready to let her go yet.

"For a little while."

Jen watched as Hollis' eyes closed – surprised by how much she wanted to be here, by the fact that things between them didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable when really, given the mixed up state of their relations with a certain man, they should. They'd made a good team, their partnership intuitive, they'd worked easily together and she'd miss that. And maybe she'd miss seeing Hollis smile across a room at her in complicit amusement.

"Thank you," the whisper drew her attention back to Hollis and their eyes met.

"What for?"

"Helping me to find out what happened to Faith." Jen nodded, wishing the resolution had been less dangerous. "And for .."

"For what?"

"Helping me see something in myself I didn't know was there." That was twice in the last few minutes that Hollis had said something that surprised her. She wasn't ready to think about Jethro yet, about what he might feel for her. But right now she was more interested in Hollis – trying to work out if she was saying what she thought she was saying.

"Something to consider once you've retired?" She suggested lightly.

"I think so."

The tentative honesty made the moment between them delicate – but Jen didn't feel any pressure to respond; knew that as much as the conversation could be about her, it was more about Hollis. But the warmth and admiration she felt for the woman only grew at the knowledge that she didn't lack for courage.

"I'm going to let you get some rest."

Jen didn't even hesitate about leaning over to brush a kiss onto Hollis' cheek, her lips lingering just a little.

"I'll see you around Colonel."


	20. Full circle

On any other day she would probably have gone back to the office, but her thoughts were too scrambled for work. As she drove home from the hospital shared glances, fragments of conversations, facial expressions from the last few weeks bounced around in her head. As much as she tried to make sense of it all – the solution to the puzzle was always just out of her reach.

She told herself she would have noticed. It was Jethro. She knew him, and if he'd suddenly started behaving differently towards her she would have seen it. And then she remembered - it was Jethro ... who didn't talk and didn't go about things in a straightforward way. But even if Hollis was right, and that was a huge _if,_ she was fairly sure that this weekend's events would have changed things. In every conversation they'd had he'd been angry with her, and she doubted if there was any way back from that.

She smiled a little at the thought of Hollis, before letting her thoughts drift back to Gibbs. She sighed as she turned into her driveway – at least she didn't have to work this out now. There had to be at least eight hours before she was due to come face to face with him.

She didn't realise how wishful that line of though was till she walked through her front door and found him on the other side. Sitting on her staircase.

"I'm going to assume you didn't pick the lock" she said as she placed her keys on the mantlepiece.

"Thought you might want a coffee" he answered instead – holding out a cup to match the one he was cradling.

For a second the gesture sparked something in Jen's memory.

_He'd been bringing her coffee a lot more often lately. _

"Spiked it yet?"

"Nope. Just got here."

"Want yours spiked too?" she asked as she walked towards her study.

"Sure" he replied as he followed.

He popped the tops and held the cups up as she poured a generous amount of bourbon into each of them; His eyes never really leaving hers – even when he reinstated the cap on her coffee cup and handed it over.

"When you look at me like that, Jethro, there's usually something on your mind" she said after. "Let's have it."

He angled his head slightly and continued to look at her.

She considered her words carefully before she spoke again.

"Are you angry?"

"Well .." he said, his voice softening just a little, "should I be?"

"Why are you here?" she asked, raising her coffee to her lips.

"To talk."

It was all she could do not to choke on the liquid.

"About?"

"The case."

"Right."

"Not this case."

"I thought that was water under the bridge" she said, willing herself not to react.

She took one step around him, but he stepped into her path. Heightening the tension between them. Giving her the feeling that they were circling each other. Neither of them willing to break the eye contact.

"It was .. until last night."

"So you _are_ angry ..."

"Was."

"_Was?_"

"Uh-huh."

"And now you're ..."

"Confused" he said honestly.

This time she did choke on her coffee.

"You're not the only one, I can assure you" she said. _God, I have to stop working undercover_, she muttered to herself as she turned away from him tossed her weapon into one of her desk drawers.

She froze the moment he came to stand behind her.

"Jen ..."

"What do want, Jethro?" she asked again – more than aware that her own voice had taken on a different timbre. Knowing he would pick up on it.

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted whatever it is he was about to answer.

"Anna Elliot" she said, looking at the caller id.

Her hand hovered indecisively over the phone.

"Answer it."

Jen nodded and picked up the phone. Trying not to be conscious of his hand brushing her elbow.

He watched her as she conversed with the Deputy Director of State, and raised his right hand gently towards her. Easing out the strand of hair that had become trapped between her ear and the receiver. Letting his finger brush against the sensitive skin of her neck – watching her react and then try to hide it.

He toyed with the strand of hair for a second, knowing what he wanted – not sure if she was on the same page or what he needed to do to get her there. He brought both hands to her shoulders. Rubbing them and her neck with practiced ease as she made her diplomatic excuses. Offering his own brand of silent support. Enjoying the way she rolled her neck under his touch, until the moment he became aware that the other woman was making a very blatant invitation. He didn't even stop to think before he plucked the phone from her hand.

"Director Shepard is busy" he said - before he hung up with a decisiveness that surprised even him.

"Well that was very mature Jethro" she said, her tone not particularly amused. "I could have handled her."

"I know."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"I think you should know ... I handed the case over to Army CID."

"You did _what_?"

"They wanted the investigation. We need out of this, Jen. _You_ need out. Especially if you want to shut these people down. You don't want to do it with the press in your face. Let the army deal with Carla Baker. The less you're associated, the better."

Jen nodded, knowing he was right; acknowledging that for once he had understood the politics of the situation perfectly. She shut her eyes for a moment – savouring the sensation of his thumbs running up and down her neck and then opened them again as she suddenly realised that the comfort implicit in the gesture was no longer present. That somewhere along the line his touch had become different; it was now arousing rather than relaxing, and had taken on almost possessive overtones. Her body wanted to give in - her fingers almost itched to touch him as he was touching her.

But it wasn't that simple, and as much as it hurt her she had to know what had prompted this.

"Are you here to get what you saw on the screen out of your system?" she asked, grateful that she was looking in the other direction and couldn't see his eyes.

"No."

There was something in the way he said the word and the way his mouth dropped to her neck that elicited an emotional response from deep within her; something she hadn't experienced for a while and that knocked her off guard. She turned towards him slowly, and looked up at him.

"Because if you are you need to leave _now_."

"No" he said again, running his thumb over her lips. Watching as her eyelids fluttered closed; pressing his advantage by melding his mouth with hers. Just for one brief second.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk" she said when he pulled away and found her looking at him.

"Talking's overrated."

A small smile tugged at her lips as she touched her fingertips to his cheek.

"Not always."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs might be a hard man to read under most circumstances, but in the rare moments he let his guard down there was something about the way he looked - the way everything running through his head radiated from his very intense eyes – that made it impossible to doubt his sincerity. For a man of very few words he had made his point. And she believed him.

"So this isn't about me and ..." she trailed off as she closed the distance between them. Licked his lips once and then pulled back to watch him. Enjoying the look of surprise that ran across his face. Knowing full well that he hadn't been sure she'd acquiesce – let alone take the initiative. She licked his lips again and felt his fingers tighten around her waist. Knew she had him exactly where she wanted him. As off-balance as she was feeling herself.

His hands cupped her face and drew it to his own; the first kiss nothing more than a gentle brushing of lips. Tentative. Tender. A prelude, if she knew anything about this man – which she did.

"Jen ..." he murmured against her skin as he moved from her mouth to her cheek and to the column of her throat.

"Mmmm?" she asked as her head fell back into the strong hand waiting to cradle it.

"Think we can make it to bed?"

He didn't want to tell her he associated the study with obsession and crisis. Didn't want to tell her he wanted to do this right because he knew it might be the only chance he got. Hoped she'd work those things out for herself.

"Not if you keep doing _that_" she replied as the fingers of his right hand unbuttoned her blouse - exposing more flesh for his mouth to latch on to.

"Just waiting for you to lead the way" he said, dragging his lower lip back up to her breastbone to her neck to her mouth.

Her hands fisted in his hair as their mouths came together. Pulling him closer. Demanding an entrance he chose to deny her.

"We need to move _now_ Jen" he murmured just before he trapped an earlobe between his teeth.

She pulled his mouth to hers for one last hard kiss before pushing him off her and preceding him out of the study. She turned slightly in the hall, to see if he was following. Meeting his intense stare head on as she stood there and undid the buttons on the cuffs of the shirt slowly and deliberately. Running her fingers through her cleavage on the way down to the rest of the buttons on her shirt. Which she opened one by one; her eyes daring him to do something about it.

He had her slammed up against the bannisters before she was done with the last one. Had her grappling for whatever part of them she could reach to keep her stable as he pulled the shirt off her and slipped her camisole straps off her shoulders. Going after her bra with the same fierce intensity. Wrapping her legs around his waist. Keeping her wedged in place. Exhaling deeply as he pulled her shoulders down in his attempt to rub himself against her.

She couldn't tell which one of them was more desperate; thought it might well be a tie, although the way his mouth moved on her skin did make her wonder if he was trying to brand her with his teeth.

"We need to go upstairs Jethro" she whispered the moment he paused to catch his breath a little.

He lowered her to her feet wordlessly without relinquishing his hold on her; interlacing one of his hands with hers while his other hand splayed against her behind. Drawing her lower half closer to him in a way that made her pull her hand from his and reach for his belt.

"I thought you wanted to go upstairs" he growled into her ear.

She pulled his belt out in one deft move and heard his breath hitch further as she undid the button on his pants. Felt him fumble with hers in the next instant. Her leg curled itself around his calf, sliding the fabric down to the ground.

"I'm not explaining the clothes trail to Noemi" she said as he stepped out of her jeans. Loving the way he buried his face in her neck as she felt him up shamelessly.

"Last chance to take this upstairs" he said raggedly. "Otherwise I'm taking you right here."

She was still wrapped up in him when she started making her way up the stairs backwards. Pulling him with her. One of them pushing the other against the wall with every other step; pausing mid-kiss to meet the other's eyes and exchange a tender smile.

As they reached the landing he pinned her against the wall.

"Just a few more steps" she whispered as the kisses became deep again.

He looked to his left, and pushed them both in that direction. Not stopping till they stood in the doorway to her bedroom. And then he faltered for a moment. Holding her against it. Staring at her, open-mouthed, in a way that told her that whatever it was he was feeling went beyond mere physical intensity.

She smiled.

"Are you waiting for an invitation Jethro?" she asked, raising her arms round his shoulder and hair. Undulating both of them as she kissed him - until they navigated the doorjamb and turned into her bedroom.

He watched her in the semi-darkness. Stood there as deft fingers slowly divested him of what remained of his clothes, did the same with her own, and finally pulled him onto the bed. The silence stretched between them as he hovered over her. The only sound in the room the sound of their breathing and the clink of his dog tags.

Jen raised a hand to his chest and caressed it slowly. Grazing a nipple with her nails and watching the the way pleasure flickered across his face. Holding his gaze with her own for a few more seconds – before reaching for his dog tags and pulling his mouth down onto hers.

"Jen ... Jen .." he breathed as he sank into her, his senses so far into overdrive that he was sure he was barely coherent. Cognizant only of the fact that she was holding him tight, that he was sheathed in her as far as he could go, and that he hadn't forgotten what did it for her.

"God, Jethro, come with me" she begged as she arched up against him – sharing breath with him as they succumbed to the searing intensity they'd generated.

He nuzzled her neck a few moments later, and then kissed her on the forehead gently; before rolling onto his back and pulling her into his side. She raised a hand to his face and turned it towards her, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"I'd forgotten" she said softly.

"What?"

"How good you are in bed."

"I might be persuaded to remind you again every now and then" he said. And she could hear the teasing in his words.

She propped herself up on her elbow and ran a finger through the hair on his chest. Leaning forward and whispering in his ear.

"You'd better be planning to remind me very very often – because I _do_ have other options, you know."

Gibbs laughed.

"That'll be the day."

--

**Author's note:**

Epilogue will follow soon.


	21. Epilogue

Tony DiNozzo refused to say that things were quiet – at NCIS that was like hanging a big sign round your neck saying '_come and get us_'. But, without wishing to tempt fate, it was certainly true that the last couple of weeks had passed without actual edge of the seat terror. The cases had been challenging – but nothing that exposed painful memories or complicated relationships. If Gibbs hadn't still been giving out head-slaps and arguing with the Director when she strayed too close to his investigations, Tony might have worried that he had stumbled into an alternate universe. He knew he ought to enjoy the relative peace for as long as it lasted. Only he wasn't a peaceful person.

So, with not enough to think about he had turned his attention to his team. Teasing the probie, baiting Ziva, and then scurrying off to Abby to hide out when things got too dangerous. When that had no longer been enough entertainment he had started watching Gibbs – and the Director. It might be his imagination – but all his instincts told him that something had changed between them. He just couldn't tell what.

The outward signs were slight – but then he wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. It could be that after the undercover case with Colonel Mann he had been expecting some sort of resolution – and was disappointed that there seemed to be nothing. The case itself had been handed over to Army CID – and generally hushed up. Carla Baker had been locked up somewhere very secure and though no one was saying so out loud, it was pretty clear that the Director had quietly overseen the wrapping up of the Boudoir.

On the surface nothing had changed and they'd escaped from a case that could have been unbelievably damaging with barely a scratch. The rest of the team thought he was imagining things but, most days Gibbs found his way to the Director's office - with a spare cup of coffee - and she'd been seen leaving the building at a reasonable time at least one day a week. He was trained investigator after all, and he knew that changes in patterns of behaviour, however slight, meant something. What he was seeing in them was more than enough to rouse his curiosity.

Which went some way to explaining why he was hanging around, talking to Cynthia, while pretending that he was waiting for Gibbs – who was in the Director's office, of course. Even though he was running the risk of a serious head slap if he got caught.

He was running out of things to talk to Cynthia about when a small, colourful piece of card caught his eye. It was on the floor, looking as though it had slipped from the pile of post Cynthia was sorting through. He had reached for it before she realised, examining it with all the care and attention he'd use with a piece of evidence at a crime scene. He whistled softly to himself – taking in the beach at sunset scene pictured on the front and then flipping the postcard over to confirm that it had indeed been sent to the Director of NCIS.

But it was the message scrawled across the remaining space that made his mouth drop open in shock.

"_**Beach amazing, cocktails plentiful – wish you were here already? There's an umbrella with your name on it. I'll see you soon.**_"

It was signed _**Hollis**_ followed by a single _**x**_.

"I think that belongs to me," a quiet voice said into his ear.

He looked up into a pair of green eyes that were distinctly amused. Jen Shepard plucked the postcard out of his grasp and scanned the message that had so interested him. Her smile became mysterious and then she glanced back over her shoulder to where Gibbs was standing.

"What do you want DiNozzo?" He snapped, his eyes never leaving Shepard as she read the postcard.

"Nothing boss – I was just…"

But Gibbs wasn't really paying attention to his struggles; his attention was still on the Director as she wove her way back to her office. Tony would be prepared to swear that her hips were swaying just a little more than usual, though if Gibbs thought he was even looking he'd likely kill him. He probably shouldn't have noticed that she almost touched the boss as she brushed past him – not if he wanted to live anyway.

"Jethro," she paused in the doorway, looking back to both of them, her gaze flicking towards Tony and Cynthia who were watching the scene unfold. "Hollis says hello," and without waiting for a response she strolled back into her office, closing the door behind her.

Tony knew his eyes were bulging – she hadn't, really, had she? They hadn't had any coverage in the bedroom, but they'd have known if the two woman had… wouldn't they? If something had happened on one of those nights? Unless – it had been in the weeks since the case had ended.

He looked at Gibbs, who gave the impression he was about to go back in there and ask the same question. And the expression on his face was definitely that of a man who thought he had the right to ask that question.

Gibbs as well?

Reluctantly he admired her style and then decided that it was a good thing if she wasn't allowed out of her office for a while – months, years maybe. It was one of the rare moments when he looked at Gibbs and knew they'd pretty much had the same idea. He was just glad he wasn't the one who had to find a way to make it happen.

**Authors' note:**

Just a very quick note to thank you all for the lively discussion, the wonderful reviews, and all the support. It's almost funny looking back and remembering that we almost didn't write this story because we thought we'd get lynched by the Jibbsunity. But it took off in so many unexpected directions that we can only say we're very happy that we took the plunge. And _very_ proud that we garnered a few more fans for Hollis - who we always did like very much, and now love. Dearly.


End file.
